Another Try
by Syphon135
Summary: What would have happened if Mikogami hadn't arrived in time to save Tsukune from Moka when he turned Ghoul? Simple he would die.
1. Death

**Another Try**

What would have happened if Mikogami hadn't arrived in time to save Tsukune from Moka when he turned Ghoul? Simple he would die.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Death**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form**

**This is my newest Fanfic I have put An Eagles Pride on hold as I am still having mixed feelings about my story.**

**I may come back to it eventually and rewrite it again but until then...**

**"Get on with the chapter already!" **

**Wait what!? How?!...Tsukune what are you doing here!?**

**"Im dead remember!? I can go where I please"**

**uh...right**

**"Well!? Get on with it before I make you join me."**

**Anyways...well Tsukune gets that off his chest enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review listing your thoughts on this new project.**

* * *

_I didn't want you to die, that's why I pushed you away…_

_Tsukune…_

…_No good…the transformation isn't happening…_

_Also my Body is about to…_

* * *

_What's happening? I…don't feel…anything. All I can see around me is darkness…what's going on? Where am I?_

"**Ah, I was wondering when you would be joining me**" a voice from behind him said.

Whipping around Tsukune now saw a man with a black hooded robe, with the shadow of the hood blocking his view from the stranger's face.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Moka-San and Midou!?"

"**Why the young lady is just behind you, if you would take a look**" the stranger calmly stated

Turning around once again, the area suddenly flooded with images and color. He was standing off to the sidelines of "his fight"

"Wha..what is this!?"

"**Well I bet you're very confused right now, most people never really get to see themselves after they've died."**

Tsukune couldn't look away from the sight that was in front of him, he couldn't hear anything that was going on but could see every bit of it. "Himself" was on top of Midou now punching him over and over aiming to kill.

"…what did you just say?"

"**You're dead boy. What you see in front of you is merely your body reacting to the blood your friend gave you."**

"….."

_This can't be real, I'm dreaming. I'm watching myself behaving like a savage animal trying to kill Midou…am I really…dead?_

"**Oh, you are very much dead at this point, your body is a dead capsule being used as a tool for the natural instincts of a vampire's blood. Had that not been Shinso blood, you may have even lived to tell this tale."**

Tsukune turned around with amazement plastered across his face.

_How?...I swear I didn't say that out loud. And what does he mean Shinso?_

"**No, you didn't say that out loud. You just can't hide anything from me while you are here. As for your confusion about Shinso, did you honestly think your friend was a normal Vampire? Of course you did why am I asking that? Anyways a Shinso is the strongest of all Vampires, complete with true immortality."**

_True immortality…is Moka-San immortal? Wait the sprinklers stopped running._

Looking behind him he saw Moka walking up to him well his friends looked at him and Moka worriedly.

"**Ah appears she is going to destroy her new creation**"

_Moka-San_

He was watching himself being pushed back by Moka with the intention of killing him

_No…I have no control over my body anymore…please don't get hurt anymore Moka-San_

Kurumu got in front of him protecting him with Moka ready to strike.

"Kurumu move!"

"**They won't hear you."**

It was futile, he watched himself attack Kurumu from behind with her only just managing to dodge the blunt of the blow at the last second. The attack luckily only cut into her side instead of piercing her, but she was losing blood fast.

"Make my body stop! I'm hurting my friends, make me stop! I'm begging you do something!" Tsukune turned yelling at the stranger with wide eyes.

"**I can't make you stop…I can however stall you for a moment to make sure your friend's attack connects."**

"Do it" Tsukune said without hesitation

He didn't have to turn around to know that Moka had stabbed him through the chest. He could hear them now…they were crying…yuarkai was panicking…Moka was crying…

_Im sorry Moka-San…I've failed to protect you…_

"Take me away from here"

As if instantaneous he couldn't hear them anymore. He was in a white room with this stranger being the only other being or thing in the room.

"You've never given me your name."

"**I suppose I haven't, have I? Well I don't have a name personally, but people tend to call me Death. So call me what you will."**

"..So what happens now?"

"**That depends on what you choose to do**"

"What I choose to do?"

"**Honestly I'm surprised it took this long for you to die. You've escaped me several times by a hair each time…and because of this I'm willing to give you some options**."

"Options?"

"**Yes, Options funny word isn't it? Everyone is set on a predetermined path on their life changing it ever so little at a time with their free will. When a person would come to die, they're path would be set for good from then…no more options. Except…those I deem remarkable, I have deemed you Tsukune remarkable."**

"But why me? I'm just an average guy, there's nothing special about me."

"**You brought together five different species of Yokai under your leadership that each loves you with their hearts. You have escaped me countless times, defeated impossible odds in your battles. You were a human in a school full of Yokai and you managed to survive this long, when just one of them could have killed you in an instant. Yet you survived somehow…normally I would not be interesting in somebody this much, but you were chosen to help bridge the gap between Yokai and humans by the will of the headmaster at your school, Mikogami**."

"The headmaster?"

"**Yes, a human cannot typically enter the barrier, nor see the barrier at all unless they have monster blood in them. And no you did not have monster blood in your blood lines with your family, perfectly human every one of them**."

"But why? It doesn't make any sense why he would choose me."

"**It makes a lot of sense actually, you have traits that are almost gone from the human species. You're kind, caring, noble, willing to put yourself in harm's way to protect what matters to you no matter the size or odds, and much more. Give yourself some more credit**."

"If you say so, but I still think I'm an average guy."

"**And to humble for his own good**" death grumbled

_But why make me meet everyone like I did, why make them fall in love with me?_

"**Well Mikogami, had most certainly planned to have you help repopulate their species, as being human you would have a higher chance of producing multiple offspring**."

"Uh…um…ah…wha?" Was all Tsukune could say as he was supporting a major blush with multiple images going through his mind of his "harem".

"**Wow, those are some interesting positions. I didn't expect you to have a perverted mind like that.**"

"WHAT!? You're the one who brought it up!"

"**Hey don't blame the messenger, you're the one who thought of them**"

"….Why are you talking as if you are guessing about what he's doing?"

"**Just because everyone has a predetermined path, doesn't mean I know it. I've just been watching civilization for a long time and have gotten good at figuring things out for myself**."

"Just how old are you?!"

"**Didn't your parents teach you better than to ask for someone's age? In fact I know they did**."

"Uh…right sorry."

_I'm being scolded by Death himself…_

"**Oh I'm just joking with you, to be perfectly honest I've lost track of how old I am. I just know I'm damn old but I feel like I'm twenty" Doing a couple of jumping jacks to expand on his point**."

_Uh…ok then…he's been living this long and he can't crack a good joke?…wow_

"**Hey, I heard that you know.**"

"You said I had options, just what exactly are those options?" Tsukune asked seriously

_If this is going to decide what's going to happen from now on I better get serious about it_

"**That's a decent outlook on things**"

"You know that's starting to get really weird when you reply to my thoughts."

"**So?**"

"Never mind, what are the options?"

"**The first is that you can remain by my side and help collect the souls of the dead with me, I'm always looking for some decent company, it does getting boring you know**."

…

"…**Ok then, your next option is that you can continue on to the afterlife where you would have your hearts desires to a point**."

…

"…**uh, your last option..is that I can return you to the bus at the start of the school year, to try again**."

_Moka-San!_

"**Well at least you finally thought of something during that, you were starting to creep even me out.**"

"…What are the restrictions?"

If Tsukune didn't know better, he could have sworn Death was grinning at this point.

"**The first option you could not take pity on someone's soul, and give them a fate they do not deserve. You would also see your friend's deaths and would have to decide what would happen to them after**."

_I don't know if I could stand seeing them all like this, how would they even react to this? Would they have forgotten me?_

"**Nothing is certain till one gets to this point**."

"The next?"

"**As I've said it would be your hearts desires, to a point. You can do as you please, but only to the point of making your spirit unholy**."

_Unholy…_

"The others would never be able to go there would they?"

"**Smart lad. No, they couldn't, them being demons their spirit is naturally unholy.**"

"I see…"

"The **last is that you could never change another's path too significantly. And…once you die again your soul will be mine to own and to do with as I please.**"

_Signing off my own soul to live again…to see Moka-San, everyone again._

"Would I be as defenseless as when I first arrived?"

_I don't want to be a burden to the girls anymore, this changes here._

"**That depends…**"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow in confusion

"**Time does not pass while we are here. This is why I have brought us to their place as I was certain you would choose this option. With this dimension I do not have to worry about a wandering soul becoming lost. So I will train you mentally so that there will be no random outbursts.**"

"So you could also train me physically?"

"**Yes, and no**"

"Yes, and no?"

"**I cannot train you physically as you are not in your body so to speak. What you are now is merely your spirit condensed into your form. So I could teach your spirit how to, and it would pass over to your human body over time as it grows to handle the stress from your soul's power**."

"How fast could I recover my training?"

"**Depending on how strong you get when you leave. It could range from a few minutes to years, as you do not have limitations that a human would have right now. For example you can train continuously without ever tiring. Once you would finish your training and you go back to your body, it would automatically start to adjust itself to your soul's potential. Of course it is only a human body so it would have its limits and you would eventually have to progress your body to something stronger to continue growing to your full potential**."

"…Like a Vampire…"

_So not only would I be losing my soul I would be losing my humanity as well… but if Moka-San is immortal then we could never have a relationship with me as a human._

"**Not necessarily…you do not have to transform your body. As it will stop growing once it has reached its limit. However you soul would start to degrade your body from the constant pressure of unreleased power. It wouldn't kill you directly, just shorten your lifespan a little maybe a decade or two.**"

"I see…so I wouldn't need to give up my humanity for this"

_But that doesn't fix the issue with Moka-San being immortal, if I want to have a relationship with Moka-San then I need to be able to take that step._

"**I see that you have already decided on your humanity issue.**"

"…Then let's began. The sooner we start the sooner I can get back to Moka-San"

"**hmm, good**"

And with a snap of what looked like bones of fingers, the room changed to a calm spring with several rocks around, a waterfall going to the water, and the greenest grass Tsukune had ever seen surrounding the area. Tsukune never felt more at peace.

After viewing the change of scenery around him, Tsukune noticed Death removing his hood to reveal a skull, which quickly formed muscle and skin to form the face of outer Moka-San. Dropping the robe revealed that death had also resembled Moka-San's body, complete with her usual school attire and rosary.

_Moka-san_

"Then lets began" Death said in Moka-San's voice with a grin.

* * *

**"Oh great now I have to deal with a weirdo with shape shifting powers and dry humor" *anime tears***

**You're still here!? Get back to your training!**

**"Tsukune, where are you?"**

**Oh no...Tsukune leave now! I'll be the one who's dead next with Moka discovering that your here.**

**"Ok ok im going" **

**"Hey, did you see Tsukune here? I thought I heard him in here..."**

**Uh nope, he wasn't here at all...**

**"..If i find out your lying to me...I will make you my familiar for a blood bank"**

**BUT YOU ALREADY HAVE TSUKUNE FOR THAT! O.O**

**"Yes, but right now Tsukune isn't with me right now is he?"**

**Uh...Uh...**

**"I want Tsukune's blood within twenty-four hours or else its you I'm taking blood from next"**

**uh...yes, mam **


	2. Return

**Chapter 2 Return**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form **

**Sorry for having this chapter taking awhile to upload, it took a bit longer than I originally thought it would to write it**

**"Hello Syphon..."**

**Moka...it's so great to see you again...um what...are you doing here...not that I'm saying you can't be here...**

**"Of course why would you be suggesting I cant?" Moka said supporting a smile**

**Um right...no reason**

_**Tsukune where are you!? I need you now!**_

**"As to why I'm here...I just wanted to...**

**Thank you for having Tsukune to give me his blood personally :D"**

**Huh!?...**

**"Hey Syphon I wanted to talk about...hi Moka...how are you doing?" Tsukune asked while giving hand motions to start the chapter**

***whispers* start the chapter already!**

**"I'm sorry what did you say Syphon? Did you interrupt Tsukune?"**

**START THE CHAPTER! QUICK BEFORE I DIE!**

* * *

_I'm back…it feels like I haven't been here in years. But just because it's been a long time doesn't give me free reign to start jumping off of walls and causing suspicion._

"…**you are…the new student enrolling in Youkai Academy?**"

_Yep…still creepy as ever…_

"Ah yeah"

"**He he in that case you had best prepare yourself now…**"

"…"

"**Hehehe when we come out of this loooong tunnel we'll be right in front of the school**"

_Ok seeing this a second time I'm starting to think he's a pedophile _

"**Youkai Academy is a VEEERRRY** **HORRIFYING SCHOOL!**"

"…So I've heard…"

This shut up the bus driver, looking at Tsukune with a dumbfounded expression, as he most certainly wasn't expecting this kid to be so calm

"**Well, uh yes a VEEERRRY HORRIFYING SCHOOL!**"

"…"

_Ok definitely a pedophile_

"**Hehe we have arrived sonny boy…hehe…be careful out there.**"

"Thanks for the ride Bus Driver-Sama" Tsukune says as the bus pulls away.

*Lightning crackles*

_Ah it's good to be back. Well the school still looks like the scare house I remember it to be. Ok so let's see if I can avoid..._

"Coming through!"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked turning around to see who said that only to see a bike about three feet from him aiming for his head

_Shit!_

Quickly sidestepping, Tsukune managed to grab the helpless Moka bridal style off the out of control bike that went crashing into the tree besides him.

_Wow, did that bike really hit me as hard last time as it hit the tree just now? I mean come on how is that thing, not destroyed!? _

"AAAHHhhh…Huh? Oh I'm sor…this…scent…"

_I didn't even get hit and she still wants to suck my blood!? What the hell!?_

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm a Vampire"

Placing herself flush against Tsukune to drink from her now most favorite juice box

**Ssslluurrrrppp**

…_Huh…I remember it hurting more, maybe my body is adapting faster than I thought it would. If it doesn't hurt like it used to then this might become very nice being this close to her like this._

Moka now realizing what she was doing, immediately pulled back forgetting to seal the wound, and almost falling down if Tsukune had not tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry" Moka said while moving back to seal the wound leaving behind a trail of saliva

"I didn't mean to, I just smelled your scent…and I couldn't control myself, I'm so sorry." Moka was saying franticly

"It's alright, I'm fine so no harm done. Are you new to the academy also?"

"Oh yes, I am…what…do you think about Vampires?" Moka asked while shrinking back into Tsukune's arms clearly afraid of the answer.

_I swear I don't remember her being this cute, maybe I should carry her more often._

Setting her down to her own feet while saying "Vampires? I think they're very unique."

"Really!? Then…would you mind being my friend?"

"Sure I would love to be your friend" Tsukune stated with a smile supporting his intention.

This only caused Moka to jump back into the arms of a surprised Tsukune, bringing them back to their original position. With Moka now clutching Tsukune it a death grip hug.

"Oh thank you! I was feeling lonely as I don't know anyone here…My name's Moka Akashiya and also thank you for the wonderful treat, you have amazing tasting blood!"

_Seems she's no longer sorry for it, and back to day dreaming about my blood again_

Setting down Moka once again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Moka-San, I'm Tsukune Aono."

Walking over to Moka's bike and pulling it up and handing it to her. Tsukune started to walk to the school, only to stop once he realized Moka wasn't following.

"Well are you coming? It wouldn't make a good impression to be late on the first day of school now would it?"

"Oh right, sorry I was just thinking. I'm very pleased to meet you too. When the entrance ceremony is over let's talk more later ok?

_Yep, its official she's day dreaming about my blood again._

"Sure thing"

**Time Skip**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you already know this but…this school is…a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!"

_It's hard to believe that once I had fallen out of my chair with shock, now being with monsters have become almost second nature._

"At this academy you will be studying how to coexist with humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. The earth has already come under control of the humans! So for that reason you will live at this academy in human form! You are to never allow another student to know your true form. Do you understand!? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human this is the foundation for coexistence."

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them."

_Saizou I can't wait to personally kick your ass, hopefully by the time he trys to go after Moka my body will be able to deal with him. Although…I still have to get the other Moka out…I guess I can try to make it look like I removed it by accident. _

"Oh! Well we can't do that because if we do that then the humans would kill us. What humans lack in strength make up for in cunning and numbers."

"Excuse me sorry I'm late, after the entrance ceremony I got lost in the school." Moka said stepping into the room with all eyes on her.

"Oh it's ok, why don't you introduce yourself and take a seat where you like."

"Ok, I'm Moka Akashiya it is a pleasure to meet you all!"

"HOT! SHES TOO HOT"

"IM SO HAPPY TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS THIS GIRL!"

"Even if it is just her transformation, there isn't anyone else that could transform into such a beautiful girl."

"Hey Moka-San" Tsukune said while Moka was passing him

"Huh!?...Tsukune?...It's Tsukuneee! We're in the same class!?" Moka ecstatically yelled out while jumping at the poor boy, sending them both to the floor besides his desk.

"**W**W**H**H**A**A**A**T**T**T**T**!**?**!"

"WHAT RELEATION DOES THIS GUY HAVE WITH THAT GIRL!?"

_Great I was hoping that I wouldn't be the most hated guy in the school yet. But no I had to go open my damn mouth and say hi. Well it had to eventually happen I guess the early bird gets the worm as the saying goes._

After class ended Moka grabbed Tsukune and started to drag him through the school admiring it as they went.

"Hey who the hell is that guy next to her!?"

"Perhaps he'll leave on his own"

"If not that bastard is dead"

"Let's just kill him now"

_Eh hehe I forgot how bloodthirsty they can be…_

"Hmm such a pretty one. You are called Moka Akashiya are you not!? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations! By the way, why is a beautiful girl like yourself associating with a guy like this?" Saizou said while lifting Tsukune off the ground by his collar.

_Should I kick his ass now or later? Hmmm both sounds good, knowing Saizou he'll come back for revenge._

"Do you mind letting me down?"

"Oh so the trash talks!? Anyways wouldn't someone like me be…"

Tsukune didn't listen to him offering to take Moka somewhere private, instead he grabbed Saizou's wrist that was holding him and twisted so it made a nice cracking sound. Tsukune was dropped back to the floor, ready for the attack that Saizou was no doubt going to do.

"Ah! You little shit! You'll pay for that!" Saizou yelled as he threw a wild left haymaker aiming for tsukune's head.

Ducking under the fist and following through with a sucker punch to the gut leaving Saizou now gasping for air.

_Hmm seems my body is adapting rather quickly…question is how much power can it handle?_

Saizou didn't have long to recuperate until Tsukune's fist sent him into the ground.

"Now I would appreciate it if you would leave Moka-San alone"

"He just kicked Saizou's ass!?"

"He looks like a wimp, but he beat Saizou…"

"Who is this guy!?"

_Well the rumors are going to start earlier than before apparently, and where there are rumors there's challenges._

"Why you little…" Saizou started to get up wiping blood from his nose

"I'm sorry but I'm spending time with Tsukune right now!" Moka called out running away from the scene while dragging Tsukune along behind her.

Turning the corner and now hiding under the stairs they rested catching their breath from running.

"That was surprising, wasn't it? I got scared back there, but you were so cool! Standing up to him like that!" Moka said jumping up and down with joy

_Does she think I just did a show!? That could have easily had gone wrong if I didn't dodge that punch. Moka-San…you still surprise me sometimes. I wonder how long I'll have before Saizou tries to get his revenge, probably not long so I have to be quick._

"Um thanks Moka-San, should we go explore the school grounds some more?"

"Ya! Let's go Tsukune, come on" Moka was saying while yet again dragging Tsukune out of the main building.

Looking at all the sights the cafeteria, surrounding forest, and the dorms, they eventually ended up on the school roof overlooking the grounds.

"Wow you can see everything from up here! This place is so amazing Tsukune, Wouldn't you agree so full of dignity and character."

"Uh ya, this place definitely has character all right."

_Well looks like now might be the time, I see Saizou walking around looking for me most likely._

"Say Moka-San what do you think about humans?"

"I HATE THEM! You know…I actually went to a human school up through middle school…I was so isolated…it was soooo tough. But then I met you, and you said that you didn't mind me being a Vampire. So this is the first time I haven't felt alone."

_Alone…I'm sorry Moka-san I promise to never leave your side after this._

"What would you say if I was one of those humans that you hate!? Would you still want to have me as a friend!?"

"Huh!?"

"I'm…human. Through some kind of mistake I ended up being let into this school but I'm different from you."

"No!...there's no way a human could be here!?"

"That look on your face just now…I'm leaving this school I shouldn't even be here" Tsukune said before running back down the stairs.

"Tsukune wait!" Moka called out before chasing after him

Running out of the building and into the forest towards the bus stop. Tsukune noticed Saizou watching off in the distance behind a tree.

_Well looks like my plan is going to work after all, now the hard part…getting Moka's rosary off without her going into questions about how I knew I could pull it off._

Running around the corner Tsukune ducked onto the side of the path hiding in the brush.

_Alright just have to wait until Shaizou makes his move_

…

"**T**S**U**K**U**N**E**E**E**!**!**!"

_Well that was fast…_

Rushing back towards Moka's voice Tsukune saw Saizou licking her face with his long tongue.

_I swear I'm going to fucking cut out that thing if he doesn't put it away_

Using the element of surprise Tsukune brought down his foot onto Saizou's head from above sending him face first into the ground.

"Tsukune!"

"Moka I'm sorry there's something I want to say…I still want to be your friend even if you are a Vampire, I like you Moka and I won't let you be alone anymore."

"Hey don't ignore me!" Saizou yelled now pissed off while swiping at Tsukune

Not seeing the attack in time Tsukune brought up his arms to absorb the blow from the massive hand only to be thrown into Moka, somehow managing to grab the rosary in the process.

_Wow, that worked better than I thought it would have, plus I barely felt that. Now it's clean up duty._

Tsukune now facing Saizou yelled out "I was talking to her asshole, don't interrupt!"

Charging him now, Saizou brought up his hands into a fist above his head to try to smash Tsukune, only to miss when Tsukune jumped out of the way of the impact. Tsukune now only a few feet from Saizou jumped into the air and sent a fist at his face causing Saizou to once again fall face first into the ground making a nice little crater.

"I'm sure that you would like to finish him off, as you are the one who he was trying to rape" Tsukune said not even looking back at the inner Moka.

"Damn you just die already!" Saizou yelled, getting up from the ground and spitting out some blood.

"**What's wrong rouge one? You want me right? So try to take me by force. Here…won't you?**"

Saizou now ignoring Tsukune charged Moka

_Geez he's more idiotic than I thought, I don't have any yoki that anyone can feel and he charges Moka who has yoki leaking everywhere?!_

"**Attacking me with only this degree of power? You had better realize your place! A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size, doesn't even make for a decent opponent in contest of strength." Moka said before kicking Saizou in the face sending him through multiple trees, and only to stop against some rocks knocked out**.

_Better make a good first impression, if I can do that it will probably help later on_

"**What's wrong are you scared of this me?**"

"No figured I would let you stretch in peace, as I assume you haven't taken control of your body in a while judging by how slow your kick was."

"**Oh? And what would a human know about how fast I can kick? To be honest I'm surprised that you even saw it**."

"Let's just say I know a guy that's very knowledgeable"

"**You're a very strange human, watch over the other more sentimental Moka while I'm asleep**"

"Before you go, would you like some blood to help with your tiredness?"

"**Ha, I don't need your permission to have your blood human, if I wanted to I would have already taken it**."

"Is that so? Well I guess my offer still stands." Tsukune said while walking up to Moka and loosening his tie to bring down the collar of his shirt.

"**Well…I guess…I am interested…to taste your blood…first hand…**" Moka stuttered obviously entranced by his scent. Leaning into him she went for Tsukune's neck with her herself flush against him with a hand on his chest to help balance herself while taking her fill.

_Wow, inner Moka does have larger…assets. I could get used to this. I better not try anything with my hands yet as I don't think I'm fast enough to dodge her punch yet, even if she is still tired._

Moka couldn't believe the taste of this boy's blood. It was amazing to say the least. Definitely better than any transfusion packet that she has had before.

**_He doesn't look toned but his body definitely tells a different story now that I can feel it. Mmmmm I might just get addicted to him at this rate. I have to control myself…but his blood is ssoooo goooood. Shit if I don't stop myself I might suck him dry. Damn it I still want more!_**

Now pulling back Moka had expected Tsukune to have fainted or near fainted by now, but instead she found herself staring at him perfectly normal with a charming smile on his lips.

_**Mabye I didn't take as much as I thought, I don't know how long I was drinking him for but it doesn't look like he's been affected at all**._

"**I do have to compliment you on your blood Tsukune, I see that what I was tasting while sealed was greatly undeserving of that**."

_She used my name!? She hardly ever even thought of using my name usually it was just boy…wow if that is all it took for her to use my name then I should have done that way earlier._

"Thank you….I guess"

"**Take it as you will I do not compliment often, so don't expect another**"

_Somehow I doubt that it won't be long before I hear another_

**_Why is this human not afraid of me? And why isn't he being affected by my yoki or by the amount of blood I took? He has to be human I don't feel any yoki from him._**

"**Well I must return to resting as I am still tired. Until next time." With that Moka clipped the rosary back onto her chocker, reverting back to the outer Moka and falling into Tsukune's arms**.

"Well I think that went well…" Tsukune said as he looked around at the destroyed landscape and multiple craters formed of Saizou's face

Lifting Moka up bridal style, Tsukune started back for the dorms.

_At least she didn't question as to why I could fight Saizou if I was human, I didn't really think that one through. And thank kami for her being distracted by my blood to notice anything else…It's a good thing that Death told me how to increase my blood production on a moment's notice, that could have nearly bled me dry with how much she took if I wasn't tripling my blood count by the second. Ah well, one down without causing suspicion only three more to go. At least with them I don't have to tell them I'm human._

* * *

**Whew I'm still alive...now...time to buy some new locks...**

**"Alright I'm back and Moka is asleep"**

**Right so what did you want to talk about?**

**"Well I got a question..."**

**Which is?**

**"What is with you and pedophiles!? I mean seriously there's been one in each chapter!"**

**...Really?...well now that you mention it...I guess there has been...**

**"You mean you haven't even been trying to and you've just did it by accident?"**

**...Yep...**

**"Well assuming I meet Kurumu again in the next chapter I don't think you can pull off the pedophile one in that"**

**Is that a challenge? **

**"No, no and no I'm merely stating the obvious"**

**Never doubt the power of a writer**

**"Ok explain to me why you didn't get Tsukune back to me in twenty four hours?" Moka asked now walking into the room**

**I thought you said she asleep...**

**"...She was when I left..."**

**I'm so dead...**


	3. Destiny

**Chapter 3 Destiny**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form**

**...**

***crickets chirping* **

**What? no interruptions? This is amazing! :D**

**"hehe Oh, so you want interruptions sonny boy? hehe"**

**Go away...wait why are you here?**

**"hehe I wasn't in the chapter..hehe..where else should I be? hehe You're the writer smart one. hehe"**

**...um...go...sit in that corner over there with all the other characters I haven't introduced yet...**

**"..hehe..but you have introduced me already..hehe.."**

**FINE GO OUT THE WINDOW AND STOP LAUGHING!**

**"...Ok..." *Window crashes* **

**On to the chapter...*Screams from below***

**Oh boy...**

* * *

"Morning Moka-San" Tsukune called out getting Moka's attention through the thong of people before school

"Oh? Morning Tsukune!" Moka yelled out in glee grasping onto him

After walking towards the school Moka stopped and turned towards Tsukune

"Tsukune…I think it must be lonely being the only human but…I'll be there for you, if there is anything I can do, just tell me ok?" Moka told Tsukune

"Same for you, I mean being the only Vampire here. It must also get lonely, so if I can do anything for you. You better let me know." Tsukune replied

"Well…." Moka started saying

"Go ahead" Tsukune said tilting his neck to the side after loosening his tie a bit.

"…Tsukune…" Moka said before latching onto her juice box, today's flavor was blueberries from blueberry pancakes.

"Thanks for the treat!" Moka called out stepping back from Tsukune

"No problem Moka-San, come on lets go or we'll be late" Tsukune replied before walking off towards school with Moka running behind to catch up

**Time Skip**

"Aono Tsukune?" Mrs. Nekonome called out taking roll

"Present" Tsukune replied

"Akashiya Moka?" Nekonome called out next

"Here!" Moka called out enthusiastically

"That's everyone. Ok class today we will be…" Nekonome said starting her lesson which Tsukune ignored, and looked out the window feeling uncomfortable

_Wow her stares right now are worse than Mizore's when I first met her. Well I never did run out into the forest to fall into her trap. So how are we going to do this?..._

"Tsukune?" Moka called out his name questionably

"Hmm?" Tsukune looked up to where Moka was standing by his desk with bag in hand

"Class is over, you know" Moka told Tsukune

Looking around the room, they were indeed the last ones in the room even Nekonome wasn't in the room.

"Oh right, sorry was just thinking" Tsukune replied getting up from his desk

_That class seemed awfully short_

"Well, come on lets go to our next class." Moka said supporting a smile

Walking out of the room Tsukune noticed Kurumu on top of the stairway rail they were about to pass.

"Hey Moka-San you go on ahead I'm going to go to the bathroom real fast ok?" Tsukune asked Moka

"Ok!" Moka said still supporting her smile

Tsukune turned around and fast walked behind the corner they had just passed and waited.

"You…are a Vampire right?" Kurumu asked sitting on top of the railing on the stairs above Moka

"Who?" Moka started asking

"At least, that's what the rumors say Akashiya Moka." Kurumu said before jumping off the railing and landing in front of Moka.

"Did you see that!? Did you see that!?"

"What a beauty!"

"She's tiny, but those boobs are huge!"

"Who knew there was a girl like this besides Moka-San!?"

"I am succubus Kurono Kurumu…I…have come to defeat you." Kurumu said to Moka

"Wai…wait a minute, isn't it against school rules to tell somebody your true form?" Moka asked confused

"I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eye sore in the way of my great plan!" Kurumu yelled out

"…Plan?..." Moka asked more confused than before

"Yes, my plan is to make every member of the male student bod at this academy my slave! The Youkai Academy harem transformation plan!" Kurumu explained revealing her **E**V**I**L **P**L**OT **

*crickets chirping*

"My plan was perfect! I should have had every boy at this academy a slave to my beauty right from the start! However! Akashiya Moka, the guys in this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I am not letting you get away with this. I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!" Kurumu continued to yell

"They're arguing…."

"It looks like a heated argument"

"That's why I've decided to prove I can beat you, I'll show you I'm better than you…By stealing Aono Tsukune-Kun from you!" Kurumu finished her overly long explanation

"Wait, stop, Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with these…" Moka started

"Ahahahaha your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!" Kurumu said interrupting her

"Moka-San!" Tsukune called out getting both of their attentions

"Why are you still here? I hope you weren't waiting for me…" Tsukune started saying

"Oohhhh its Tsukune-Kuuuuunnn!" Kurumu exclaimed jumping out to grab him

Stepping back and letting Kurumu fall flat on her face in front of him

"…Anyways…" Tsukune started again

"Ouch Tsukune-kuun I tripped can you kiss my ouchy better?" Kurumu asked, getting back on her feet and managing to grasp Tsukune successfully this time.

"You're being tricked Tsukune! Hurry up and get that girl off of you!" Moka cried out worriedly

"I.." Tsukune tried talking

"How awful…how can you say such things!? Ahhh I'm getting dizzy lets go to the infirmary," Kurumu said twisting herself so that Tsukune would look into her eyes

**CHARM**

_So she is reverting to her charms? I should be able to break these easily enough._

A few seconds past of dead silence

"..*sigh* Kurumu-San your charms aren't going to work on me.." Tsukune told her

"WHAT!?" Kurumu called out

**CHARM**

Kurumu tried again putting all her strength into the charm

"…again..was the supposed to work?" Tsukune asked

"Impossible no one can resist my charms!" Kurumu yelled out

_Wow, she was really whiny before._

"Well sorry I just did…come on Moka-San let's get to class" Tsukune said taking Moka's hand and dragging her along

They made it outside before they heard

"If I can't have you I'll just destroy everything that has to do with her!" Kurumu exclaimed

Tsukune snapping around ready to redirect any attacks that would be sent at Moka

"Get Aono boys, I want akashiya myself!" Kurumu called out to her army of love slaves

_Ok…this is definitely not how I pictured this would go…_

The boys below Kurumu started to charge towards Tsukune and Moka waving their arms like madmen and transforming into their true forms

Truning back to Moka Tsukune grasped the rosary and gave a good tug, revealing the real Moka. Looking over Tsukune's shoulder at the charging army of love slaves and merely giving Tsukune a raised eyebrow. She started to walk towards them only to be stopped by Tsukune's hand on her shoulder

"What are you doing?" Moka asked Tsukune slightly agitated

"You deal with Kurumu, I have these guys" Tsukune said looking Moka in the eyes not backing down.

Moka could feel a blush creeping along from being this close and him staring. She turned her back so he wouldn't see it, missing his smile that had appeared

"Whatever, just don't die I still need a vending machine for blood after all" Moka scoffed

"Wouldn't think about it." Tsukune stated before turning back to the mob charging him and started to charge back towards the army of love to give Moka some room for her fight

_I'm fighting against the power of love…ironic I would say_

"Hmpf don't mess around with me, there's no way I could lose!" Kurumu called out from above

Moka merely glanced at her with a board expression

"We Succubi seek a destined encounter among the men we tempt. In order for us to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick from one man from out of many to be our destined one. You got in the way of that Akashiya Moka. I can't let you get away with that no matter what!" Kurumu exclaimed

"**So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me?"** Moka asked mockingly

"**Frail egotistical woman, realize your place." **Moka stated coldly

Kurumu dive bombed Moka in rage, only to have Moka jump out of the way to the side

"You're fast!" Kurumu exclaimed

"And you're slow." Moka said bored grabbing Kurumu's tail and swinging her into the ground

"**Why don't I tear off this tail and those wings so you never fly again?"** Moka asked Kurumu threatenly

"ACK" Kurumu whimpered in pain

"**Calm yourself that attack was to straight forward. Am I to difficult for you? Though you act like a little devil…"** Moka said only for Kurumu to interrupt

"Now!" Kurumu called out to nowhere in particular

Before Moka could realize what was happening she was showered with water sending her to the ground in pain.

"**AAAHHHH you fucking bitch!"** Moka tried yelling out which ended up being a whimper as she started to spark everywhere

"Haha Vampires are weak to water, did you really think I would be foolish enough to try to fight one without a trump card?" Kurumu asked getting up and ready to strike the now struggling to get up Moka

"Now die Akahiya Moka!" Kurumu exclaimed

Sending her strike forward at blazing speed with her long nails to penetrate Moka's skull and kill her only to get half way before she was sent flying in another direction going through multiple trees

Not being able to get up, as she now had multiple broken bones including her tail and one of her wings, she was also bleeding from her forehead she looked back to see her attacker

Tsukune was standing over Moka with his fist out with blood on it, with a very furious look on his face. Near him were the two boys that had dumped the water on Moka from above unconscious and with many broken bones. Behind him about forty others were also unconscious in a similar manner.

"…**bitch…" **Moka whimpered out still in pain trying to get up

Hearing Moka whimper below him brought Tsukune out of his trance, as he gained a concerned look and bent down to Moka scooping her up into his arms.

"**Let me down this instant! I can walk on my own!"** Moka cried out in protest obviously still in pain

"Just shut up Moka" Tsukune said turning around and heading towards the dorms while carrying Moka bridal style, with her start to thrash around against him

"**How dare you speak to me like that!? Unhand me now Tsukune!"** Moka gaining enough strength back to yell a bit at him

"I said shut up Moka! I don't give two shits about your pride right now, you just got doused with a few gallons of falling water head first. Damn it you are going to listen to me, and listen good!" Tsukune almost yelling at Moka

This shut Moka up as she just gave up her thrashing, and rested in his arms leaning her head against his shoulder still slightly sparking

Tsukune could only smile at the sight of Moka in his arms, but that didn't last long as he remembered what put her here to begin with.

_I can't believe Kurumu would go to this extent…_

"Moka…sometimes you just need to let go of pride…pride may ruin things that can be beautiful and flourishing, you just have to be willing to take the leap to get it to bloom. I'm not telling you to let go of your pride completely, just at times. If it's a fight that challenges your pride or honor than ok, I don't expect you to even drop it a minimal amount. But when you get to a near death point, you better not ever complain again when I'm carrying you out." Tsukune said slightly tightening his grip

"…**you say that as if it's always going to be you carrying me, and not the other way around…" **Moka said with a slight smile and blush

_Oh Moka you don't know the half of it_

"You never know…" Tsukune replied back with a smile of his own

The pair went in silence for another minute reaching the girls dorms as Tsukune started to hike up the stairs with Moka now asleep in his arms purring lightly

_Vampires purr huh?_

Finally reaching the door that said Moka Akashiya, Tsukune stepped up to it

_Ok now where's her key?_

Noticing a little bulge in her front left breast pocket

_Of course it's there, of course. Moka don't you dare wake up right now_

Carefully reaching inside her pocket lightly pressing his hand against her breast through her shirt, causing Moka to moan and reposition herself further into his arms how impossible it may be.

_Come on, you damn key. Ah got it!_

Fishing the key out of the pocket Tsukune carefully put it into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open with his foot. Tsukune stepped inside careful not to bonk Moka into anything

_Wow, her dorm is bigger than mine. She actually has a full kitchen, living area, big bathroom, and bedroom with a queen sized bed. It's like an apartment in here._

Setting Moka down on the bed and pulling the covers over her. Her arms unconsciously reaching out to Tsukune as he set her down.

_She's so cute when she's asleep_

Grabbing a chair from the main area Tsukune brought it to the bedroom and sat down next to Moka and closed his eyes deciding to get some rest himself, noticing that Moka had somehow reached out and grabbed his hand and had brought it up to her chest clutching it like a life line, and back to purring.

…_Moka…man I love that purring, it's so cute!_

Tsukune giving off a slight chuckle before he let himself fall asleep

* * *

**"WHY AM I THE BAD GUY!?" Kurumu exclaimed barging into the door with multiple casts on her, and a wrapped up forehead...she looked like Frankenstein **

**"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Kurumu exclaimed again obviously not liking the Frankenstein comment...which was true**

**"DAMN IT WHERE ARE YOU!? I'LL KILL YOU!" Kurumu exclaimed needing to get on her loopy pills again**

**"...um...mam who are you talking to?" The random security guard asked **

**"THE AUTHOR TO THIS ROOM WHERE IS HE!?" Kurumu once again screaming at air, the loopy pills must be out again**

**"...he's having lunch right now I think..." The security guard told her**

**"BUT...BUT...BUT...BUT..." Was all kurumu could say with her pee sized brain**

**"..mam...I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I don't want you causing any problems for any other people in this building" The security guard asked her**

**CHARM**

**"...uh...love...bra...lov...brains...love..kurumu...eat...yumm...little...brains...eww..." Even after his life he still made fun of Kurumu for her little brains**

**"ARG...I'LL BE BACK JUST YOU WAIT..." Kurumu yelled into the air before storming to the door**

**"Oh, well well well if it isn't my favorite little egotistical girl..." Moka said with a crazed look**

**"...meep..." Kurumu whimpered before running off with the secuirity guard following after her saying "..little..brains...eww...me...not...like...promotion.."**

**"...I'll see you later Syphon" Moka said to the chair in the middle of the room**

**...ok see you later Moka, you realize she was looking for me right?**

**"...and she didn't see you?...YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING ROOM!" Moka yelled out**

**ya...I know...ah well see ya later**


	4. Contest of Strength

**Chapter 4 Contest of Strength**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form**

**...warning I'm going to go to rated M for future scenes, and language**

**So here is your warning now ^^ **

**Anyways lets get on with the story because I have no idea what to say...**

* * *

** _Ugh...sun go away...let me sleep...wait...what sun!?_**

Snapping her eyes open to find herself in her dorm without her rosary, but what interested her the most wasn't the fact that she was unsealed in her dorm. But the fact that Tsukune was sitting right to her bed sleeping in a chair with a smile on his face.

_**He looks so peaceful**_

Looking down at his arm she noticed it was leaned towards her, realizing she was holding something she looked down to find that Tsukune's hand was being clutched by both of hers.

Moka started blushing once she realized what she was doing, till she caught the scent of blood.

_**Wait..why do I smell blood?**_

Checking herself over she couldn't feel any injures on her other than the pain that was coursing through her body each time she moved

"Hmm?" Tsukune mumbled waking up from the rapid movement from his left

Moka let go of his hand hoping he didn't notice, supporting a blush.

**"Well now that your awake, mind explaining to me what you're doing in my dorm asleep and me unsealed?"** Moka asked getting Tsukune's attention

"Oh!? Moka-San your awake! Um I carried you back here remember? I decided that I should probably stick close by, just incase." Tsukune half exclaimed moving from his spot to sitting on her bed.

"As to why your unsealed, you can make a recovery much faster than the other Moka-San. And you need some blood to recover from yesterday" Tsukune said while taking of his green jacket, revealing his white shirt underneath, the right side soaked with blood and torn.

Moka bolted right up seeing how much his shirt was soaked from blood, and it still looked slightly fresh.

**"What the hell Tsukune! Why didn't you say you were injured!?"** Moka exclaimed

"Huh?" Tsukune said while looking down

_Shit! Great going idiot! Why didn't I grab a clean shirt last night!?_

"Oh, um it's nothing I'm fine Moka. It's just a scratch." Tsukune said trying to calm Moka down

**"A SCRATCH!? LIKE HELL THATS A SCRATCH!"** Moka yelled out

"Um...a paper cut?" Tsukune suggested

**"Shirt off, now!"** Moka ordered Tsukune

"alright Moka-San." Tsukune said sighing in defeat

Unbuttoning his shirt and stripping it off while laying both his shirt and jacket on the chair he was just sitting in

Once his shirt was off Moka saw his well toned body, blushing and looking around for the source of the blood. There it was, a long cut down the right side of his chest going all the way down to his hip. It didn't look that deep but it was a long cut and it was still open and slightly bleeding.

_**Ohhh damn it Tsukune you smell fucking delicious, got to focus! Where's my rosary the other me is so much better in this situation, arg it wouldn't matter anyways Tsukune most likely wouldn't even give it to me.**_

**"Damn it Tsukune."** Moka said springing out of bed ignoring the pain and rushing to the bathroom, only to stumble into the door from the pain that was building up in her legs.

"Moka!" Tsukune exclaimed worriedly

Rushing to her side and scooping her into his arms he moved her back to the bed to lay her down.

**"Damn it Tsukune! Stop worrying about me, and dress the wound before it gets worse!"** Moka exclaimed trying to get up again to get the first aid kit in the bathroom, only to be pushed back down onto the bed by Tsukune.

"Ok, but you need to lay down you're not strong enough to move around yet. Do you have any medical supplies?" Tsukune asked

**"Don't tell me what**" Moka started saying before shutting up seeing Tsukune give her a hard glare

"Bathroom, medicine cabinet." Moka told Tsukune folding her arms pouting

Tsukune got up not really affected by the wound and went to the bathroom to get the necessary supplies for dressing it

_**Why can he control me like this? Also how has he not fainted from blood loss yet!? And he's moving around like this is nothing! What the hell!?**_

Tsukune returned back to the bedroom with some medical supplies and alcohol

Moving his jacked and shirt to the floor Tsukune set all the stuff on the chair and brought it closer.

"You're gonna have to help me with this, it's kinda hard for me to dress my own wounds." Tsukune told Moka

Scooting closer to Moka, who was now propped up on her headboard as support for her back

Taking the alcohol and some Cotten swabs Moka got ready to disinfect the wound

**"This is going to hurt"** Moka warned Tsukune

Nodding Tsukune grabbed his white shirt wrapped it a few times and bit it.

Applying the alcohol every on the wound from his chest to his abs which were supporting a mild six pack, down to his lower stomach before ending at his waist.

**"Ok the worst is done."** Moka said while having her face red as a tomato from her blush.

_**He does have a very nice body...and the smell of blood...oh I want to suck his blood so much right now, ugh control yourself**_

Snapping back to reality after her small daydream about Tsukune's blood. Moka started to dress the wound.

"You worry to much about me Moka-San" Tsukune said doing his famous smile that Moka was starting to love seeing, while gazing at Moka dressing his wound.

**"Well apparently if I don't worry, you certainly won't."** Moka scoffed back at him blushing even harder now as it was getting difficult to wrap his large torso, forcing her to scoot closer almost pressing herself against him.

"Haha well I guess we can worry for each other than. You've still haven't drank any blood since yesterday morning. So I want you to drink up after you finish." Tsukune told Moka

**"I'll be fine, I don't need you to worry about me."** Moka replied back trying to focus on the wound, which was almost being done dressed

"Like hell I don't need to worry about you! That pride of yours will drive you into the ground. Now drink, you only live life once so make the best of it." Tsukune ordered Moka noticing she was done

**"Fine, fine"** Moka responded sinking her teeth in him from behind him holding him still

_**Mmmmm damn it why do you have to taste so good!?**_

Finishing her meal Moka pulled out and sealed the wound

**"So can I have my rosary now?"** Moka asked behind him opening her palm out in front of him

"No you're staying out today" Tsukune simply said getting off the bed and putting on his clothes again

**"Wait it if I don't keep the rosary on it"** Moka said

"Will be fine for a day" Tsukune finished for her

"Asides I don't know what Kurumu-San has planned. And I would rather have you dodge something, then the other Moka take the hit if I don't notice it in time." Tsukune stated putting on his jacket

**"Oh when I see that bitch, I'll"** Moka said only to be interrupted again by Tsukune

"Do nothing. Do not stoop to that level Moka-San I know you're better than that." Tsukune said

**"She drenched me in water!"** Moka exclaimed getting off the bed

"I know...don't remind me" Tsukune said sighing

**"You can't really expect me to do nothing Tsukune! My pride was insulted being beaten by a lowly A class monster!"** Moka yelled at him raising her hands in the air to exercise her point

"I'm sorry...but you are not to do anything to her if we see her...I don't even know if she'll be out of the infirmary yet to be honest." Tsukune said to Moka trying to remain calm

**"But when word of this gets out that she beat me!"** Moka yelled out

"Word will not get out, if you remember she broke about six trees with her head. She probably had gotten a concussion from that, If she even remembers anything from yesterday she'll probably think it was you that hit her. I doubt she even saw me." Tsukune said

**"And if it does?"** Moka asked

"...then we'll deal with it accordingly. After all you have no injuries showing for it, and I'm pretty sure I put her in a couple of casts for awhile." Tsukune said with a smirk

**"...so either way one of us is getting our pride hit"** Moka said irritated

"Guess so...but better me than you. I can speak for myself you can't really do that while sealed now can you?" Tsukune asked

**"I guess not, ugh fine I won't do anything."** Moka said pouting and folding her arms

"Ok good, get ready we have school in a hour I'm going back to the boy's dorms to get a shower and a change of clothes." Tsukune said

**"Wait if you get a shower we'll have to change your gauze."** Moka pointed out

"Damn your right, fuck I'm going to stink today then ugh." Tsukune said putting his hands on his head and shaking it

**"Go get a change of clothes then come back here you can take a shower here."** Moka said looking down with a blush

_Shit I don't have any other option, well this will be interesting_

"...alright, I'll be back soon then." Tsukune said opening the window and stepping up on the ledge

**"What are you doing!?"** Moka exclaimed at him

"Going to the boy's dorm..." Tsukune said still at the window getting ready to jump out

**"You can't take the stairs?"** Moka asked sweat dropping

"You realize that girls are walking around out there right? I would rather not have to take two hits to my pride today." Tsukune said getting on the window seal ready to jump into the nearby tree

**"Oh...I guess so..."** Moka said now feeling slightly stupid

"Be back in a little bit" Tsukune called out jumping out and into the tree as he climbed down and started for his dorm.

_**Should I close the window? No I'll leave it open so he can come back in without having to nearly fall off the edge. Alright lets take a bath before he gets back so at least I'm ready.**_

Moka headed into her bathroom and started to run the bath of her shower/bath that was automatically herb filtered. Stripping out of her clothes Moka slipped into the bath

_**Mmmm, this is so relaxing...live life to the best of it...**_

Slipping farther into the bath Moka relaxed feeling her soreness from yesterday's events fade away

_**Mmmm I wonder...no I shouldn't...but...oh fuck pride Tsukune's right if I don't accept some things I'm just going to ruin my life myself...might as well make the best of it.**_

Moka got out of the bath, drained the water and started to dry off

_Ok, ok clothes, clothes_

Tsukune was franticly looking through his drawers and closet getting all of his stuff he would need before returning to the window

_Moka's probably waiting for me to come and take a shower so she can get in a bath_

Tsukune dropped out of his window into a tree below and dropped to the floor while starting to walk back to Moka's dorm. Climbing the tree that he originally jumped out of Moka's dorm Tsukune noticed the window was open. Deciding to jump for it Tsukune made a good leap up breaking the branch below him sending it to the grass with a thud. But Tsukune had managed to jump into the window stepping down into the room. Only to be greeted by an amazing sight

Moka had dried herself off and walked out of the bathroom, looking through her drawers for some panties and a bra. She found what she wanted to wear and started to slip on her panties bending over slightly. Only to stop the moment she heard someone enter the room right beside her.

Tsukune could only stare at the sight before him. Moka was in front of him putting on some black laced panties, bending over so slightly giving him a clear view of her whole body.

_Huba huba huba_

Neither said anything for a moment until Tsukune realized he was staring and quickly turned around

"I'm so sorry Moka, I didn't see anything! Honest!" Tsukune nearly yelled out blushing like mad as blood rushed downwards, remembering the sight he was just looking at a moment ago.

Moka quickly slipped on her panties blushing like mad before putting on her bra and moving behind Tsukune. Putting herself flush up against his back and tracing his jaw line with her finger, well her other hand laid on his shoulder.

**"You're a bad liar, did you like what you saw?"** Moka whispered into his ear breathing on his neck

"Uh...um...uh..." Tsukune stuttered out

**"Well? It's a simple question. Did you like what you saw?"** Moka asked again in his ear

"Um...yes?" Tsukune answered unsure of which option would get him kicked harder

**"Oh? So you like my body? Do you want me? Do you crave me Tsukune?"** Moka asked nibbling on his earlobe teasing him

Tsukune not being able to take any more teasing flipped around to a surprised Moka and pushed her roughly against the nearby wall before smashing his lips on hers.

Shocked at the sudden boldness Moka kissed back hard, her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. Opening his own mouth to battle her tongue Tsukune hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck to keep steady, using the wall for support.

Tsukune left her mouth and started trailing kisses on her jaw line and down her throat while saying "I want you so much more than you know" in between his kisses

Moka took Tsukune's head and forced him back up to meet her lips again her fingers raking his hair. Their moment was interrupted by a alarm sounding indicating they only had twenty minutes left before first bell. Hearing the alarm sound Tsukune stopped and lowered Moka back to the floor.

"Looks like we have to finish getting ready" Tsukune said looking into Moka's red eyes

**"Apparently, we'll continue that conversation about my body later"** Moka whispered into his ear seductively licking his ear slightly

"Oh yes we will, for now finish getting dressed I'm going to go take a quick shower" Tsukune stated stepping back and turning Moka around towards her dresser. Giving her ass a quick spank as she started walking away.

**"Eep! Tsukune!"** Moka said startled turning around blushing to Tsukune who was looking at her with a smirk

"Hmm?" Tsukune responded heading towards the bathroom grabbing clothes he had dropped before stepping into the bathroom and starting up the shower as Moka finished getting dressed

**"You better hurry up so I can redress your wound before we have to go, we only have ten minutes don't want to be late now right?"** Moka asked walking in the bathroom as Tsukune was stepping out of the shower. Grabbing her tooth brush giving herself a view of Tsukune's rather large manhood.

Turning to the mirror quickly blushing hard from seeing him

_**Dear Kami he's huge!**_

Moka's blushed increased as she let her thoughts wander, making it hard to brush her teeth.

_Well fair is fair ha I saw her, now she gets to see me I guess._

"Right, right" Tsukune said grabbing a towel drying himself off and pulling on some new boxers and pants. And grabbing his own toothbrush and brushing his own teeth while Moka studied herself in the mirror, occasionally glancing at him in the mirror blushing every time.

Once they were both finished Moka grabbed the gauze and headed towards the bed sitting down patting the spot next to her.

**"Well!? Get over here! Come on we can't waist time we only have a few minutes left."** Moka called out to him getting him to hurry over to the bed sitting down. Moka moved to his lap sitting down and started to rewrap him with the gauze.

Finally finishing wrapping him up like a new present, Moka gave him a quick kiss before hopping off him. Throwing his new clean shirt at him. Which he quickly put on and tucked it in buttoning it up, then grabbing his belt and slipping it on. While Moka had gone over to her drawer picked up some socks and came back to the bed sitting down fumbling with putting the long socks on. Hiking up her skirt in the process giving Tsukune a clear view of her panties.

_Is she doing that on purpose or is she actually oblivious to what she's doing?_

Moka looked over to Tsukune who was still staring at her panties, confused Moka looked to where he was looking. Seeing that her skirt was hiked up most likely giving him a clear view of her panties she blushed before saying **"if you wanted to look, you could have just asked"** smirking a little

"I don't know, you were already giving me quite the view." Tsukune said smirking himself, slipping on his own socks and jacket

**"Well I'm off limits...for now"** Moka stated smirking getting up and letting Tsukune slip on her coat for her, while she made sure her hair wouldn't be caught.

Checking the clock they only had two minutes till the first bell and then they would have another ten minutes to get to homeroom before they were late. Hurrying over to the door both Tsukune and Moka slipped on their shoes sliding out the door, with Moka locking it behind them. And started off towards school at a relatively fast walking pace.

Arriving at the front of the school Tsukune and Moka were surprised when they heard "Good Morning!" Coming from an overly excited Kurumu that was heavily bandaged, had one of her arms in a cast, and was holding a plate of cookies.

"...uh...hi?" Tsukune said unsure of what to say ready to hold Moka back from kicking her into next week. She did promise...but still promises can be broken

"Tsukune-Kun I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu asked smiling

"Um...why me?" Tsukune asked confused

"Ohhhhhh remember when I said I was searching for my life one and only destined one?" Kurumu asked

"...no..." Tsukune responded back

"Huh!?" Kurumu asked surprised

"I was busy with your army of zombie love slaves remember?" Tsukune asked (author wants his security guards back!)

"Oh, well" Kurumu started to explain until Moka interrupted

**"Just get to the point!"** Moka yelled at her wanting to kick her for even showing her face to her

"Oh, well I've decided...it's Tsukune-Kun!"

"**H**e**h**!**?**" Both Moka and Tsukune exclaimed confused

"Oh Tsukune-Kun you risked your life to protect me, from the evil Moka-San now I've totally fallen for you!" Kurumu explained holding her face with a dreamy expression the cookies randomly disappearing

**"...how hard did you hit her!?"** Moka whispered to Tsukune

"...apparently harder than I thought..." Tsukune whispered back

"Well I appreciate the offer I'd say I'm already spoken for." Tsukune stated as Moka took him and gave him a long passionate kiss in show of dominance towards Kurumu

"With the bloodsucker!? I refuse to believe it!" Kurumu yelled out

**"Believe what you want Succubus, but Tsukune is mine!"** Moka sated taking a step forwards ready to show Kurumu her place

"That's a lie! Tsukune-Kun could never love something so evil as you!" Kurumu exclaimed

"Are you speaking for me Kurumu-San? You hardly know me yet you make claims such as that." Tsukune said stepping next to Moka wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into him

"Of course I know you! You're my destined one!" Kurumu yelled trying to show she was right

"Really? Then what monster am I?" Tsukune asked

"Um..." Kurumu responded looking around nervously

**"Of course, you don't even know Tsukune's form. And you would even dare call him your destined one!?"** Moka yelled back at Kurumu

"..uh...but..he is my destined one..I know it!" Kurumu continued yelling believing she was right

"You claim I'm your destined one, but you know nothing of me. Come on Moka lets go before we're late" Tsukune stated before he and Moka walked off into the school

"But..but wait for me Tsukune-Kun!" Kurumu exclaimed running after him

"Please just hurry up and marry me!" Kurumu exclaimed running after them in the halls

**"Can I just kick her yet?"** Moka asked Tsukune pleadingly she wasn't going to go back on her promise, that would make her a bad girlfriend after all. But that didn't mean she didn't want to.

_**Arg, why couldn't she just hate us instead!? I think I wouldn't mind that as much as this, this is just plain annoying I'm not even getting exercise from it.**_

"...no...sadly..." Tsukune responded looking ahead trying to ignore Kurumu pleading him to marry her

_Maybe this is worse, than her hating us..._

"This is definitely a problem!" The boys around the halls talked among each other.

They reached their class and had taken seats when the bell rang out indicating it was class time, and Kurumu was forced to sit down at her desk munching on her cookies watching Tsukune.

_God damn it, I can literally feel her staring at me...should I sick Moka on her? It might do some good...maybe I can set Gin-Sempi up with her. It would get attention away from Moka-San...although I bet she would just kick him into the ceiling if he tried anything...not including the wall from me..._

"Well then everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt at human society. Just as I've been saying all along. So that means, starting today you're all going to take club activities!" Nekonome yelled out with enthusiasm

_Club activities...well what are we going to do? I mean definitely can't do the swim club..._

_**Clubs huh? Maybe there's a fighting club...**_

"We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing human made activities through some sweet clubs! To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!" Nekonome said

"Uh...umm...Sensei?" A student at the front raised his hand

"Yes!?" Nekonome responded eagerly to the question

"But wouldn't that give you a F in transforming then?" The student asked pointing to Nekonome's tail behind her

"..." Nekonome looked behind her at her tail swishing back and forth

_Poor sucker_

"Rawwwr!" Nekonome screeched out scratching the students face

"Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities!" Nekonome called out with a smile while the student stumbled around not being able to see

"Everyone, please visit lots of groups and decide which one to want to enter! And be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the advisor for!" Nekonome said telling the class about her club

"So what are you thinking Moka?" Tsukune asked getting up and moving to sit on the side of her desk

**"How about some type of fighting club?"** Moka suggested moving to get up from her desk

"Lets join the swim club Tsukune-Kun!" Kurumu exclaimed her plate of cookies already eaten

**"Uh Vampire remember?"** Moka asked annoyed

"So?" Kurumu said not understanding the problem

"No Kurumu-San, I'm not going to join a club that one, where the whole point of it Moka can't even do. And two, that club is probably filled with mermaids." Tsukune stated taking Moka's hand in his helping her out of the desk

"Ugh! Why not!?" Kurumu exclaimed in confusion jumping up and down

**"Because Korono he is my boyfriend, now back off before I make you."** Moka stated moving to Tsukune's side

"Come on Moka, I know they have a Kendo and Karate club here lets go check them out." Tsukune said wrapping his arm around Moka's waist before they walked out of the classroom leaving Kurumu standing there

Walking down the halls towards the Kendo and Karate clubs, people were giving them a wide berth because of Moka's demonic aura that was slightly leaking out.

"Moka, calm down. Your attracting some attention with the aura that's being let loose." Tsukune whispered into Moka's ear

**"Oh sorry, it's just that damn Succubus has the nerve to do that."** Moka said slightly getting more agitated

"Hey, nothing that she does will influence me alright? So calm down she's just a nuisance , right now focus on the present." Tsukune replied back

**"Your right, your right I just need to calm down."** Moka said before leaning her head on Tsukune's shoulder

The crowd went back to the way it was, as Moka's aura disappeared. Moka and Tsukune weaved in and out of the crowd looking for the clubs they desired

"B..beautiful Moka-San you must become a model!" A random club member stated behind them

**"Huh?"** Moka asked turning around slightly

"You must come to our phantom photography club! Please let us take lots of pictures!" He said reaching out for Moka

_Man this guy is creepy_

Tsukune putting himself between Moka and the club member making him grab Tsukune's shoulder

"Are nudes ok?" The club member asked before starting to snap pictures letting go of Tsukune's shoulder not even registering him

_Should I punch the guy for even suggesting that? Or should I punch him for attempting to grope Moka? Either way he's getting punched_

**"Sorry but the only one to see my body will be Tsukune."** Moka stated boldly, taking Tsukune's arm and pulling him back seeing he was about to cause a scene

**"Come on Tsukune they're not worth the time."** Moka whispered into his ear

"Right, lets just get to the Kendo and Karate clubs" Tsukune said sighing

They continued to walk through the halls looking for either club ignoring all the weird offers for Moka

"How about the swimming club?" A voice called out near Tsukune

Tsukune and Moka kept walking not batting an eye at them

The club captain walked in front of Tsukune forcing him to stop

"I'm the swimming club captain Ichinose Tamao! Why don't we swim together?" Tamao asked introducing herself

"Sorry we'll pass" Tsukune said trying to move around her only to be stopped when she grabbed his face

"The swimming club is all female, so we'll all pay special attention to you" Tamao said in a seductive voice

**"He said no, now get your hands off my boyfriend!"** Moka warned moving right into her face

"Ah your Akashiya Moka the rumored Vampire. If Tsukune-Kun here is your boyfriend, he must be quite the catch. Why don't you drop the Vampire and come hang out with us? We will take very good care of you" Tamao said slowly having no intention to move

"I said no, now if you would please move" Tsukune said taking her hands and forcing them off his face dropping them at her sides.

"Hmpf!" Tamao huffed at him flicking her hair in his face before walking back

**"Come on lets go"** Moka said through gritted teeth wanting so badly to show the fish her place for daring to touch her Tsukune.

"Right, the clubs are probably in the gymnasium I don't see them in here." Tsukune said taking Moka's hand in his and heading out the door

**"Ugh, stupid fish!"** Moka cried out irritated once outside

"Haha, come on lets go take that anger out on some the other members of the Kendo and Karate clubs." Tsukune suggested

**"Sounds good to me"** Moka replied back

Finally getting to the gymnasium they stepped inside to find just what they were looking for the Kendo and Karate clubs.

**"Which do you want to try out first?"** Moka asked as she couldn't decide which one to go to first

"Um left to right?" Tsukune suggested

**"Left to right then."** Moka stated moving towards the Kendo club

"Ah welcome to the Kendo club!" A club member most likely the captain said to the two walking up to him

**"We would like to see just how good you are, as there is no point in joining if you can't provide some challenge"** Moka stated nonchalantly

"Hmpf, Tomoya grab two Shinai! We've got a overly confidante bitch here." The captain smirked out

_**B**i**t**c**h**!**?**_

Tomoya ran over with two Shinai handing one to each side the captain grabbed his while Moka went to grab hers but Tsukune grabbed it from the blade flipped it up and caught the handle before Moka could.

"Oh? So I'm not fighting this bitch?" The captain asked confused

**"Tsukune give me the Shinai!"** Moka ordered irritated

"No you've dishonored her, so now you have to face me. No gear, floor now!" Tsukune ordered

**"I can fight my own battles Tsukune."** Moka said grabbing Tsukune's arm

"I know you can, but I will not sit idly by well you get insulted." Tsukune told her before moving to position

The captain did a few flips of his sword for show, while Tsukune just whipped his out laying low to the ground

"Began!" The referee declared

The captain charged Tsukune raising his arms to slash down.

But before it could touch him Tsukune whipped his Shinai up snapping the captain's in two before flipping the sword in his hand to come back down onto the captain's face that was wide open snapping his own Shinai in two and sending the captain into the ground leaving a nice bruise on his cheek.

"Another pair!" Tsukune called out to Tomoya as he threw his now broken sword of to the side

Tomoya ran up with a new Shinai for each. Tsukune grabbed his and walked back to his side

The captain grumbled something out before taking his and walking back rubbing the bruise

"1 - 0!" The referee called out before saying "Began!"

This time both combatants walked to the center with stances similar to the first round circling each other waiting for the other to attack

Tsukune was the first to act the moment he saw the captain's guard falter leaving his leg exposed to attack. Rushing in Tsukune brought the sword down on his left leg, but the captain had managed to move his Shinai in time to move in front of Tsukune's path of attack.

But Tsukune didn't care he simply drove through the sword that was poorly positioned snapping it in two again and slamming his own at the back of the captains knee cap snapping his own in two. Sending the captain to one knee grunting in pain

"That was pathetic, and your the captain? We have nothing to learn here, this wouldn't even be good exercise" Tsukune spat out turning around walking back to Moka

The Kendo club couldn't believe what they just saw, this average looking freshman just wiped the floor with their captain.

**"So where did you learn Kendo?"** Moka asked curious at his recent display

"My friend taught me, he is very knowledgable after all." Tsukune said smirking a little

**"I have to meet this friend you keep talking so much about. He seems quite skilled"** Moka said

"You'll meet him eventually...everyone does at one point." Tsukune said

**"Very well then, I look forward to this meeting."** Moka said turning her attention to the Karate club

_I hope you don't meet him for a long time Moka_

"Hello there! I'm the recruiter for the Karate club!" A tall man stated

"We are here to look into the club" Tsukune stated with a smile

_Maybe these guys are different_

"You know Karate is a fighting style? It's not meant for cute girls." The recruiter stated

Tsukune had to hold himself at nearly burst out laughing at his stupidity stepping back to allow Moka some exercise

**"Oh? Then how about a test of strength?"** Moka asked amused at Tsukune

"Hmpf ok then if you can break more gravestones than me you can join" the recruiter stated

Fifteen gravestones were brought out and placed on bricks as both Moka and the recruiter stood in front of their set

"Go!" One member called out

The recruiter smashed his fist onto the gravestones shattering five of them and splitting the sixth. He looked over at Moka with a smirk on his face only to be amazed.

Moka had drove her fist into the gravestones smashing all fifteen into pieces

"Uh..wha...what!? That's a record!" The recruiter exclaimed

**"A record?" Just how weak are you people?"** Moka asked not impressed

"Why you calling us weak! I'll show you who your talking to!" The recruiter said before throwing out a punch towards Moka which was stopped by Tsukune's hand.

"Didn't your parents teach you to not raise a hand to a lady?" Tsukune asked looking him in the eye

"Why you punk! Think your hot stuff because you blocked a punch!? I'll show you!" The recruiter yelled throwing another punch at Tsukune

**_This guy is an idiot...Tsukune?_**

Tsukune saw the punch coming, but his body wouldn't move to block. Instead he was falling back everything starting to go dark.

Shit not now! Why now!?

**"Tsukune!"** Moka cried out seeing him pass out and the recruiter wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

**Well here's another chapter, sorry no lemon :P**

**This is actually one of the few versions that I made for this chapter that DIDN'T contain a lemon**

**Curse my perverted mind!**

**I'm sorry for having to change the rating to M but better safe then sorry **

**"So why did I faint?" Tsukune asked walking into the room**

**You don't know?**

**"Of course I do, I just want the viewers to know. No one likes a cliffhanger" Tsukune stated sitting down in a chair**

**...So? **

**"So?" Tsukune asked back**

**Cliffhangers make things interesting :D And it allows me to continuously rewrite my chapters till I'm satisfied with them**

**...although...**

**"What?" Tsukune asked**

**Kurumu never returned my guards...**

**"Did you really expect her to?" Tsukune asked surprised**

**Ehhh I guess not...still would have been nice to have them back, I still have to pay their salaries when their slaves**

**"Well...sucks for you" Tsukune said getting out of his chair and walking out of the room**

**And alone again...Hmmmm what to do now...**

**Lemon? maybe... **


	5. Limit Break

**Chapter 5 Limit Break**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form**

**Yeh! New chapter!**

**...**

**i wonder if Tsukune survived Moka's wrath...**

**"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked walking into the room.**

**Oh...right...different Tsukune...forgot **

**"...what happened?" He asked hesitantly **

**...he indirectly told Moka her breasts sag**

**Tsukune looked at Syphon like he was crazy before asking "Does he want to die!?" **

**I don't know...but you...**

**"...What did you do to me?" Tsukune asked stepping back**

**Oh...you'll learn soon enough *evil laughter* **

**"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Moka asked walking up to Tsukune**

**"Because you probably should..." Tsukune stated  
**

**warning everyone **

**darker Tsukune, and slightly less ****OOC Moka await in this chapter *more evil laughter***

**"slightly less?" Moka asked.**

**slightly less, a****s well as some more Kurumu bashing :P got to have that.**

* * *

"Ugh, my head." Tsukune moaned out.

**"Tsukune!"** Moka cried out tackling him and hugging with all her strength.

"Ow, ow, ow Moka not so hard." Tsukune grunted out in pain as the unsealed Vampire was crushing him.

**"Sorry, I guess I got carried away..."** Moka stated looking down and letting go of him.

Getting his first real look around the room that wasn't blocked by silver hair, to realize he was in the infirmary.

_What am I doing here?...oh...ya...guess I've hit my limit...or close to it...hopefully not that latter._

**FLASHBACK**

"So how will I even know when I've hit the limit that my human body can take before it starts to degrade?" Tsukune asked as he was sitting at the pond in front of death who had transformed into a version of a older man to make Tsukune more comfortable.

It's not exactly normal talking to a walking skeleton, now is it? Far less normal then what he was used to now.

**"Well considering how fast your body takes to your new power, it can have multiple effects to make you aware that you've hit your body's limit."** Death explained.

"And what would those effects be and when in the cycle?" Tsukune asked curious.

**"Well...which way do you want to go? Most severe to weakest or the other way?"** Death asked.

They had mutually decided that death would not read Tsukune's mind as it sometimes made things very awkward, and not to mention distracting. So death did have to ask question here and there. But Tsukune responded truthfully each time, death did not have to do this and Tsukune wanted to put his full support forward no matter how embarrassing he owed him that much.

"...lets do the latter." Tsukune responded with answering his question.

**"Very well. The weakest of the symptoms is pretty straight forward, it would be that nothing basically happens. Because of two reasons, one you have already transformed into a full blooded Vampire by then and the new body should allow you to claim about half of your power built up. Or you simply died before you could reach that limit."** Death explained.

"Can the Vampiric body not really contain that much? Even a Shinso one?" Tsukune asked.

**"Even a Shinso body, you must remember. You are basically a god here, Vampires might be one of the strongest creatures to have ever walked the earth. But they are no gods. They don't hold a candle to true power such as ours. Alucard would be our children's play toy."** Death stated smirking.

"Haha, I do forget how freaking powerful the soul can be." Tsukune said amused at himself.

**"Well, some souls."** Death stated shrugging.

"Some?" Tsukune asked.

**"I currently have some Shinigami running around dealing with all the normal, non important souls." **Death said shrugging.

**"But anyways, the next symptom would just be plain constant fatigue. This can happen only if you were to not become a Vampire, and you actually lived a human life till around...fifty or so."** Death said.

After a moment of silence they burst out laughing.

"Me!? Live till fifty a human!?" Tsukune asked in-between his laughing.

**"Ya, I know I crack myself up sometimes."** Death said rolling around on the ground trying to stop laughing, until his head became lose and started rolling away. losing his human form.

"Oh shit! Not again!" Tsukune ran after his head grabbing it before returning back to the wandering body.

**"Ok, ok no more jokes...I'm going to end up in the pond one of these times."** Death said as he placed his head back on his body.

"Alright back to being serious what's the next?" Tsukune asked sitting down.

**"Well the next I won't even mention unless we want my head rolling around again. But after that you would experience random fainting. This would be due to your powers being adapted by your body at a relatively fast paced, and it was playing catch up with itself by shutting down."** Death explained.

"Ok, well asides from death instantly what else is there?" Tsukune asked curious as to what could be left.

**"That only leaves one option, you would still faint like the previous one. But your soul would start to override your body's limit and cause your body to start to rapidly break itself apart. If this ever happens then you will need to do a Vampiric transition the manual way within the next few hours."** Death explained.

"how long would I have?" Tsukune asked.

**"Roughly about five hours, but you won't see the difference until three hours in."** Death stated.

"WHAT!? How am I supposed to do a manual transition in two hours!?" Tsukune exclaimed.

**"Well it's not impossible you would have to drain yourself of the human blood while reproducing the vampiric blood directly. Do not even expect to get up for a couple days, after this if it comes to it."** Death said sighing.

"So...either way I'm going to have to do a manual transition if I faint...great" Tsukune said throwing his hands in the air.

**"Well you can test fate and wait...but I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea to began with."** Death stated.

"...how the hell am I supposed to get Moka to inject me with her blood? Especially if I just fainted I would probably be in the infirmary." Tsukune stated.

**"...I can't answer that one for you."** Death stated.

**"Just try to not claim your power to fast and you should be fine."** Death said.

**FLASHBACK END**

Placing a hand on her shoulder "It's alright Moka, I was just surprised is all. How long was I out?" Tsukune stated.

**"For about four hours now. What happened back there Tsukune!? One moment you were fine, the next you were knocked out cold!"** Moka exclaimed in confusion.

_Four hours...it's to late..._

"I'm not" Tsukune began saying until Kurumu burst into the room.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu exclaimed running over to his side, receiving multiple glares and snarls from Moka.

"Moka play nice." Tsukune told her with a tired look.

**"Fine, but do not get to close Korono unless you want to be sent out the window."** Moka said to her threateningly.

Kurumu glanced at her fearfully before turning her attention back to Tsukune.

"Tsukune-Kun! What happened!? I heard you fainted in the gym. The karate clubs is also a bit ticked off that their recruiter was found indented into the wall, so what happened?" Kurumu asked saying her piece.

Tsukune turned to Moka before saying "Indented into a wall?" with a raised eyebrow.

**"He had it coming! He clearly saw you pass out, and he didn't even bother trying to pull his punch...so I kicked into the wall before he could hit you."** Moka stated crossing her arms pouting.

_I still have head pain...I doubt I would have hit the floor._

Nekonome walked into the room causing everyone to turn towards her.

"Oh Aono-Kun I'm sorry to hear what happened in the gymnasium. Although, did you have to indent him in the wall?" Nekonome asked.

"Sorry Nekonome-Sensei." Tsukune stated bowing his head down.

"Oh its ok, just don't do it again. But you three are the only ones to have not chosen a club yet...so I was wondering if you would join the newspaper club!?" Nekonome called out.

"Sure." Tsukune replied.

_Time to change strategy. I have to get out of here quick and find him._

**"I'll join too!"** Moka called out to Nekonome.

"If my destined one is going, I'll join too!" Kurumu called out trying to trump Moka in showing their support for Tsukune.

"Slendid!" Nekonome cried out bouncing up and down.

The door opened up, but they couldn't see who it was since Nekonome was still in the way.

"Nekonome-Sensei please move, I must speak to Aono" a voice called out behind her.

_Kuyō!? Well, well speak of the devil. But...how did he find out?_

Nekonome immediately backed away from the doorway once she heard who it was. Revealing a tall blonde haired, yellow eyes, young man wearing a black uniform.

**"What do you want?"** Moka asked threatenally.

Kuyou merely glanced at her before smirking.

"Aono Tsukune, you are to be arrested for being a human." Kuyō stated looking at him grinning evilly.

"Human" Kurumu and Nekonome whispered looking at Tsukune with wonder while Moka moved in front of Tsukune, getting everyone's attention.

"You knew?" Kurumu asked feeling betrayed.

"Move Vampire, unless you want to share the same fa" Kuyō was saying before Tsukune interrupted.

"Let's take this elsewhere Kuyō." Tsukune stated sitting at the edge of the bed.

Everyone turned to him amazed.

"You are not in the position to be asking" Kuyō started saying only to be interrupted again.

"I wasn't asking...I was telling." Tsukune stated darkly before disappearing and reappearing in front of Kuyō.

_**He's never moved that fast before! I couldn't even see him move!**_

"What!?" Kuyō yelled as he instantly through a fireball instinctively.

Catching the fire in his hands letting it burn on his skin. Tsukune looked Kuyō in the eyes before grabbing his throat, and thrown him through the wall and onto the ground below outside.

_**What the hell!? He's never had that much strength before! **_

Nobody could talk as they were all amazed at the speed and power of Tsukune.

_...time to fulfill the deal. You cheeky asshole._

Suddenly Tsukune disappeared and reappeared between Moka and the hole in the wall catching a fire spear in his already burning arm.

_With my body already breaking down, I can let more power run wild, it will shorten my time...but I don't need more than this fight will last._

"Seems you took the spear for your little vampire girlfriend. Originally I was led to believe you were human. But no human can do th" Kuyō was once again interrupted.

"I am human...just my body is breaking down, so I don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm already past saving as it is anyways. And you...are on death's wish list." Tsukune stated the fire spreading to his torso burning his skin and clothes. And his arm was bleeding heavily from losing most of the skin.

"Pay attention Moka, I can't take many of these for you. And time for me is running short." Tsukune stated looking her in the eyes and giving a smile as the fire continued to spread up his neck.

Moka couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't think. Tsukune was burning in front of her obviously taking very bad damage but showing no signs that he was injured from his face.

"Now...I believe we were doing something..." Tsukune stated looking back at Kuyō in his battle form.

Disappearing from view of everyone, Kuyō looked around not wanting to get caught off guard. But it was still to late he was slammed back into another wall from Tsukune's fist. His body had stopped burning making him bleed heavily from his chest, arm, and neck that had lost a lot of skin.

Rushing Kuyō he slammed his fist into the wall where Kuyō's head had just been before narrowly ducking. It made a clean hole straight through to the class room.

_I missed..._

Taking the advantage Kuyō kicked Tsukune's away, but not before Tsukune's other fist connected and sent him back into the wall. While Tsukune got sent a few feet back.

Students were starting to pile out of the school wondering what was going on. Only to see Tsukune blood piling up at his feet, and Kuyō getting out of the wall breathing heavily and blood coming onto of his forehead.

"What..are you!?" Kuyō asked as he struggled to get his vision back.

"You know who I am, I'm human." Tsukune stated waiting for Kuyō to catch his breath.

"Human.."  
"That's Aono Tsukune!"  
"Shit, they always think they're better than monsters."  
"I've never had a problem with humans before."  
"If this guy is human...how is he not dead yet?"  
"I heard this guy is who took out Saizou."  
"I heard he beat Kurumu and her army by himself."  
"This guy can't be human...can he?"

The crowd whispered amongst themselves.

"Fine, what ever you are I'll kill you! But...not before your friends." Kuyō stated as he launch another fire spear towards Moka.

She saw the spear, but her body wouldn't move. Her eyes were focused on Tsukune bleeding heavily, half of his body burnt. And his eyes were focused on her.

_Move Moka...move...move..._

"MOVE!" Tsukune exclaimed at her snapping her back to her senses.

But it was to late she couldn't get out of the way. Until she saw nothing than blackness.

The student body was silent, they watched Kuyō the leader of the security committee fight against a seemingly human student. Then launch a spear at a group of two girls standing in a hole above the them. Only to become more shocked at what they saw when the spear was pierced.

Kurumu was watching Tsukune and Kuyō fight on the ground. Only to become frightened once she saw a spear coming for them. Specifically Moka, she moved to grab her as she wasn't moving but staring at Tsukune with a frightened expression. But she was horrified at what she saw when the spear had connected.

The headmaster was peering out his window, wondering what was going on with Tsukune and his friends. He saw Tsukune standing before Kuyō bleeding heavily and standing as if nothing was happening. But that wasn't what worried him the most, a fire spear was currently only a few feet from piercing Moka Akashiya. But what happened next made him drop his glass. And start running towards them.

Moka realized the spear had not pierced her like she thought. Instead she was wrapped in two strong arms, and her face was buried in a chest. Looking up she saw Tsukune's brown eyes, his pale face peering down at her frowning.

"...I told you to move..." Tsukune whispered before falling back the fire spear sticking through his back and chest, where his heart would be.

**_Tsukune._**

**"Tsukune!"** Moka cried out jumping out of the hole after him. Catching him as he slumped to the ground.

The crowd watched as Moka was shaking Tsukune's lifeless body. Trying to get him to wake up.

"Tsukune-Kun" Kurumu whispered falling to her knees burying her face in her hands.

Nekonome had arrived at the bottom of the stairs in time to see Moka holding Tsukune's body and crying on him. "Oh no." She whispered.

**"No, no, no, no, no, please...don't leave me like mother...please...I love you so please don't go..."** Moka whispered rocking back and forth pulling Tsukune into her. Letting his blood get all over her clothing not caring.

"Huh...appears the human managed to take my attack for you, no matter I will finish the job." Kuyō stated forming another spear in his hand.

**"...I admit...I thought you would actually escape me until the end of time. But I guess all living things must come to die."** Death stated from behind.

Tsukune remained silent watching Moka cry over him.

**"...do you want to be taken away from here?"** Death asked.

"...no" Tsukune stated

**"No?"** Death asked confused

"The new deal hasn't started yet..." Tsukune said not looking away from Moka

**"...you're dead...how do you plan to complete our second deal?"** Death asked

"Do you know what Moka told Kuyō, when she gave me her blood in my first life?" Tsukune said looking away as Moka had set Tsukune down and stood up.

**"No, I do not recall."** Death stated confused at what he was getting at.

**"...I will kill you..."** Moka whispered clenching her fists.

**"Oh...that..."** Death stated looking over at Moka who was standing deadly still.

"Huh? What was that I didn't hear you." Kuyō called out.

Moka disappeared and reappeared above Kuyō smashing him into the ground with all her might. But before he could recover Moka was already pounding him mercilessly in the face putting all of her strength fueled by rage into each punch.

**"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"** Moka cried out tears running down her cheeks.

Kuyō managed to get out of Moka's barrage of punches staggering away bleeding heavily and losing consciousness quickly.

Moka continued her assault, putting all her Yōki, momentum, strength, rage, and power into a single tornado kick putting him into the school shattering the wall and sending three floors crashing onto him.

**"...it appears the new deal has been honored."** Death stated.

"Looks like I will escape death for all time." Tsukune said frowning.

"...if you ever...blame Moka for his death, I will make sure that you are in a world of pain." Tsukune stated darkly.

**"I can't do that...you were the catalyst...his death is on your hands."** Death said.

"...good..." Tsukune said loosing his dark demeanor.

**"You know the restrictions..."** Death said moving to Tsukune's body.

"...what restrictions?" Tsukune asked with a smirk fading from view.

**"Exactly. Have a good life Tsukune Aono."** Death stated before turning around to go collect Kuyō's soul.

Moka just stood where she had kicked Kuyō into oblivion, the crowd just watching her waiting for her next move.

"He's alive!" Nekonome called out feeling Tsukune's pulse in his neck beat.

Moka snapped back to reality as she rushed over to Tsukune and knelt down besides him feeling his pulse to make sure.

**_Tsukune._**

"I don't think he will survive though...he's lost a lot of blood." Nekonome said putting a hand on Moka's shoulder.

**_I won't let you die, you're not allowed to die yet._**

Moka grabbed onto Tsukune and sunk her fangs into his neck injecting him her blood.

"What are you doing you bloodsucker!" Kurumu cried out trying to get Moka away from him only to be stopped by Nekonome blocking her.

"She's giving him her blood. Don't interrupt it's his only chance at life." Nekonome stated.

Moka continued giving him blood till she passed out, slumping over him. As his skin started to repair back together.

**"Medics!"** The headmaster called out arriving at the scene.

Two people rushed out of the crowd with a gurney each. As they loaded both Moka, and Tsukune onto them and rushed them back into the school. Going to the infirmary that wasn't damaged.

**"Alright, alright, that's enough excitement for today everyone is to report to their dorms straight away!"** The headmaster called out to the students that had gathered to watch what had happened.

A few had grumbled well others mumbled, and whispered between one another as they headed off for the dorms.

"Headmaster-Sama...what about Kuyō-Kun?" Nekonome asked looking over to the rubble.

**"I will contact his father and notify him, he brought this on himself. I will also send down a team later to recover his body...or what's left of it."** The headmaster stated sighing.

Nekonome cringed at hearing him talk like that.

**"I want you to watch over Aono-Kun, and Akashiya-Chan. Make sure no one visits them...that includes you miss. Korono-Chan"** the headmaster stated not looking back at the only student that had remained.

"What!? But he's my destined one! I should be able to see him!" Kurumu exclaimed arguing with him.

**"He was prepared to give up his life for Akashiya-Chan...that should tell you were his heart lies miss. Korono. Now report to your dorm for the rest of the day, I will send a message to the head of each dorms about tomorrow."** The headmaster stated walking away towards his office.

Kurumu was silent as she walked away to her dorm, as Nekonome went to go watch over her two students, and new club members.

**"You are very interesting Aono Tsukune. I look forward to other surprises you will throw at me."** The headmaster stated grinning.

**TIME SKIP**

**"Mmmm" **Moka mumbled rolling around on the bed.

The sun was currently shining right in her eyes. And boy was it starting to bother her.

**"...Ugh, fine what ever I don't want to sleep anyway." **Moka grumbled out, sitting up and looking around her.

She was in the infirmary, or at least the one that didn't have a gaping hole in it. She was wearing a patient's gown.

_**Who ever put me in this, is going to pay for daring to touch my body.**_

She thought she was the only one in the room, till she heard light breathing. Looking around for the source of it, the breathing was coming from another end of the room with curtains drawn around whoever it was. But nothing could mask the smell of them.

**_Tsukune..._**

Nekonome chose this time to enter the room with some work to grade, dropping it once she saw Moka was awake.

"Akashiya-Chan!" Nekonome cried out

Moka had to cringed at the high-pitched voice that Nekonome had used to call out her name as she came rushing over to her.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok? Do you need something? Do you need to" Nekonome continued asking questions.

Moka waited for Nekonome to finish asking questions, not bothering to listen.

**"I'm fine Nekonome-Sensei...how is Tsukune?" **Moka asked impatiently.

"Oh, Aono-Kun is fine...he's just resting for now. He's over in the bed with the curtains drawn." Nekonome stated

**"I see"** Moka stated wondering if he was really ok.

"You're blood saved him you know...he wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you." Nekonome stated putting a hand on Moka's shoulder

"He still hasn't woken" Nekonome started saying before being interrupted by a voice from the shadows in the corner.

**"Actually that is incorrect, he is awake right now as we speak ironically." **The headmaster stated showing himself

**_Was he watching me sleep!?_**

The room stayed silent as they were waiting for something to happen.

**"Oh come on, don't be lazy now Aono-Kun." **The headmaster stated opening the curtains revealing a sleeping Tsukune.

Both Moka and Nekonome stared at the headmaster as if he was crazy.

**"...Why are you bothering me Mikogami?"** Tsukune asked not getting up, but power was laced into his voice.

Everyone looked at Tsukune with surprise, including Mikogami.

**"I thought you would like to see the sun once in awhile Aono-Kun. But I would also be interested in how you know my name."** The headmaster stated looking at the student.

Tsukune opened his eyes revealing the dark crimson red slits instead of his normal brown ones. **"That story isn't for your ears."** Tsukune said looking at him straight at his glowing eyes, underneath the cloak.

**_Tsukune!?_**

**"Well that I am saddened by, I always like a good story." **He stated moving to look out the window.

**"...Tsukune?"** Moka asked staring at him.

Tsukune turned his head to Moka before smiling at her.

**"Hey Moka." **Tsukune responded his crimson eyes piercing hers.

**"Can you two leave? I want to speak to Moka alone for a moment." **Tsukune stated not looking away.

**"Very well Aono-Kun...come Nekonome-Kun let us give these two a moment, how about a goldfish from the vending machine?" **Mikogmai asked Nekonome pulling her out.

Once she heard goldfish she was running for the door. "You two play nice now, we'll be right back!" She called out before running out.

They were both silent for awhile until Moka got out of her bed and walked over to Tsukune's sitting down at the side still silent.

Tsukune sat up cringing a little from the movement before saying **"Go ahead." **

Moka didn't need a second invitation as she got on him and started pounding his chest in.

**"You fucking bastard! I thought you were dead! I cried over you! I begged you not to go! Why did you get in front of me!? You could have died!"** She cried out wailing on him as he took it.

**"Better me than you..." **Tsukune stated.

Moka's pounding slowly ceased as she just collapsed on him crying into his shoulder and clutched the front of his gown, as Tsukune wrapped his arms around her.

**"I thought you were dead...I didn't want you leave me alone...like...like..." **Moka said in-between her sobbing soaking Tsukune's patient gown.

**"Shh it's ok. It's over now...And I'm not leaving you alone, ever. I promise you." **Tsukune whispered in her ear hoping to calm her down.

**"...Why didn't you tell me you were already dying?" **Moka whispered

**"Hmm?" **Tsukune hummed confused

**"You said that you're body was breaking down, and that you were past saving already." **Moka explained

**"It's what my friend did for me..." **Tsukune explained gripping her tighter.

**"I'm going to fucking kill this friend of yours, once I meet him." **Moka stated moving her hands around Tsukune's torso, hugging him and moving her head into his chest.

**"Afraid you can't do that." **Tsukune smirked but Moka couldn't see it.

**"And why the hell not!?" **Moka asked agitated that he would defend this person.

**"Because you can't kill death himself." **Tsukune explained waiting for the outburst.

**"WHAT!?"** Moka exclaimed letting him go and forcing herself up to looking into Tsukune's eye's about to kick him for joking like this.

**"It will make sense fully later if you want a blood bond later in our relationship." **Tsukune stated pulling her back down to fall on him sideways.

Moka blushed at the mention of a blood bond being his intention. But quickly become irritated that Tsukune wasn't explaining.

**"I want some sort of explanation!" **Moka yelled at him about to pound in his chest again.

**"Ok, ok, before I came here...I made a deal with death...he would grant me a second chance for what I have done before. My part would be that I couldn't stray anyone from the path to much. When I fainted...that was me reaching my limit to how much my human body could handle the power he had trained me with. There were two options for when I fainted of how my body would react after that...the first is that I just wouldn't continue growing my power. The second was that my body would start breaking apart rapidly..." **Tsukune explained.

**"...how rapidly?" **Moka asked.

**"My body would be completely destroyed within five hours of fainting, if I did not transform my body into something stronger within that time limit." **Tsukune stated answering her question.

**"..you were asleep for four hours...then" **Moka started

**"Yes. I was already dying from the inside out as it was indeed the latter of the two possibilities. I knew that because my head felt like it was going through a washing machine at the time. And you didn't let the recruiter hit me, so that only left that possibility." **Tsukune explained further

**"...but that means..." **Moka said before trailing off.

**"...I was already dead Moka...I let my power go a little wild to boost my abilities for the fight I had with Kuyō, shortening my time. And that is where I come to the real explanation as to why I'm here right now...I figured something like this would happen, so I made a second deal with death. If I could get Kuyō's soul for him, he would allow me to go back to the present, support my body for about ten minutes then let me live my life how I liked without the restrictions." **Tsukune said finishing his story.

**"...so you did die...YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DID LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Moka cried out going back to pounding his chest.

**"But I came back...I didn't want to leave you, so I made this deal." **Tsukune said grabbing her hands and forcing them down.

They both just stayed there silent. Just laying there, not knowing what to say.

**"I want this relationship to work, I was prepared to give up my humanity for you. It ended up being a joke between me and death about actually keeping my humanity after awhile." **Tsukune said

**"but what about your family? And friends? We'll outlive them you know..."** Moka stated clinging onto him.

**"I realized that, and made my choice a long time ago Moka...you are more important to me than anyone else. I love you Moka"** Tsukune stated saying the words that he never thought he could get the courage to say.

Moka leaned up and gave him a long kiss that she tried putting all her passion into. In which Tsukune did the same.

Finally pulling back for much needed air Moka said **"Know your place Tsukune" **before returning to her original position.

**"I already do. But do you know yours?" **Tsukune asked with a smirk

**"Oh? Do you know where my place is?"** Moka asked teasingly

**"Ya it's right here in my arms, so don't you forget it." **Tsukune stated increasing his smirk.

Tsukune leaned his head against the wall behind him and he fell back asleep. After awhile Moka realized he had already fallen asleep and decided to go back to bed herself. Not in her bed of course not, that would require walking. So she just slid Under his covers and leaned against his stomach using him as a pillow.

the headmaster and Nekonome came back after a few minutes with Nekonome snacking on 20lbs of goldfish. She noticed that Moka wasn't in her bed, so she walked around and looked into Tsukune's as the curtains were still partly closed. Seeing Moka and Tsukune sleeping there, she pulled the curtain around the bed blocking the sun. Before going to collect the work she had dropped and walked out of the room past the headmaster who had stayed outside.

**"surprises, surprises...what else are you going to show me Aono-Kun?"** The headmaster whispered before turning back and going to his office.

* * *

**At least Tsukune is asleep so he can't complain about dying again.**

**"Hey thanks for the free soul man." Death stated putting up a piece sign.**

**...Um...you're welcome?**

**"Ya, I mean it was totally radical Dude!" Death yelled out **

**...*presses button under desk*...**

**"So uh...about the deal with Tsuk" Death was saying before falling through the floor.**

**I'm honestly amazed I didn't need that for Kurumu.**

**"Need what!?" Kurumu exclaimed curious standing where death was standing a moment ago**

***presses button again***

**"AAHHH!" Kurumu screamed falling**

**"Hey! Theres someone here to keep me company! I'm not bored anymore!...and those assets!" Death exclaimed his head falling off.**

**Well that was convenient...**


	6. A Test of Power

**Chapter 6 A Test of Power**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.**

**It's back!**

**"Man, where the hell have you been?" Tsukukune asked curiously.**

**Moka walked up in front of Syphon, Youki flaring. "I don't care where he's been. I'm still going to kill him."**

**Ehehe maybe we should go...to uh...um...**

**Grabbing Syphon's throat choking him. "You bastard, what are your plans!? What have you done to me!?"**

***Choking noises***

**"Ok Moka, I think that's enough...he's still human...he still needs air to breathe." Tsukune said worriedly, as he needed to save Syphon from Moka's wrath. But at the same time he could easily suffer the same wrath.**

**Moka threw Syphon back into his chair, as he gasped for breath.**

**That...was...so...uncalled for! **

**Whipping her hair in his face, and turning her back to him. "Whatever just start the chapter already."**

* * *

Tsukune woke to the infirmary around him. It was now the third day after the incident. All the students had left the school grounds now including Moka, despite her protests. So Tsukune was left alone with the few staff that had remained. Looking around the infirmary, to the average eye he was alone. To an enhanced vampiric eye a spot in the corner was shimmering from the sunlight, just barely.

_**Ohh Mikogami, your barriers were never that great.**_

On the other side of the barrier, Mikogami watched Tsukune wake. His crystal ball in his hand to show him Tsukune's dreams. Waiting to make his grand entrance.

Tsukune stared at the barrier unamused, calling out to Mikogami mockingly **"I can see you behind the barrier you know."  
**  
Mikogami's face flashed a frown for a split second before returning to his grin, thinking this was just a ploy and Tsukune couldn't really see the barrier after all.

Reaching over, Tsukune grabbed a tennis ball on the side-table that he had gotten to entertain himself while he remained on bed rest. Tsukune took one glance at the barrier again before chucking the ball at the spot of the glimmer. On the other side, Mikogami flinched as the ball hit the barrier right in front of his face, bouncing back onto the floor and back into Tsukune's hand.

**"I told you I can see the barrier, so come out."** Tsukune said twirling the ball in his hand.

Closing down the barrier, and sighing**. "I had hoped to make an interesting entrance, but I guess you don't like surprises do you?"  
**  
Tsukune looked back up at the chairman who was stepping out of the corner, the crystal ball now hidden in his robes. **"I would prefer no surprises. But not everything goes according to plan."**

Mikogami walked over to stand at the foot of the bed, which Tsukune sat up and propped his back against the wall behind him to see the chairman better**. "Are you sure it was a wise idea to send Miss. Akashiya home unsealed?"**

"They won't act yet, and if they did she wouldn't go willingly. Moka's strong she can take care of herself."

Tsukune said looking under the chairman's hood, at his glowing eyes.

Mikogami stared at the student before him as he chewed on his lip in worry**. "But how are you certain they won't."  
**  
**"Moka's father will protect her, he always has in his own way. Now we can argue over this all day. But point is I trust Issa to keep Fairy Tale off her back for now."** Tsukune said throwing the ball off the side and letting it bounce back.

Hearing his words still did not give any reassurance to Mikogami that this was a good idea**. "So how about we continue our conversation from yesterday before we were interrupted."  
**  
Tsukune dropped the ball in his lap before scratching the back of his head**. "Fine, what do you want me to explain?"  
**  
**"How do you know of Fairy Tale and its members? As well as its goal? I have only just discovered their existence a few months ago."** Mikogami asked wanting to actually hear the answer to the question that he was asking Tsukune the day before, only to be interrupted by Moka walking in.

**"My friend is very knowledgable on a lot of subjects. Fairy Tale included."** Tsukune explained smirking.

Mikogami merely scratched his chin, as this was not the answer he was expecting. But it was an answer nonetheless. **"Where can I meet this friend of yours? He might hold some valuable information on defensive and offensive capabilities of them."  
**  
Tsukune gave off a light chuckle before looking up at the chairman's glowing eyes. **"You'll meet him eventually, everyone does at one point."**

Narrowing his eyes at Tsukune, Mikogami pondered on what was hidden in the student's words. **"I see...can you describe him?"**

Tsukune's smirk only increased as he began thinking of a few descriptions. **"You will know who he is when you meet him. You only meet him once. You can evade him, but cannot escape him. All paths lead to him. Once you know the answer, you will know my friend. Now is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"  
**  
Mikogami thought over the riddle quickly, but decided to think on it later**. "Indeed I do, from what I've seen from your blood. You are somehow retaining about 10% of your human blood from being destroyed by the vampiric venom. I'm unsure of how, but that means a normal rosary won't affect you. Nor will any of the vampire's weaknesses. So congratulations Aono Tsukune you have just successfully become a human vampire hybrid. But you still can't go roaming around with loose Youki, so I have created a holy lock to suppress your Youkai power."**

Mikogami pulled a golden chain out of his robes that held a round lock at one end of the chain to clip it together**. "This Holy Lock will bypass your immunity to holy objects as a human and focus on sealing the vampiric blood itself."**

Tsukune took the lock from his hand, instantly feeling the effects as he inspected it. **"Just be warned, the sealing effects will be quite extreme. Since you still have some human blood left producing in your system. The Holy Lock will seal away your power to the amount of human blood you still have. But you still need a seal so this is your only option."** Mikogami explained as Tsukune started to wrap the chain around his forearm and wrist.

Tsukune continued wrapping the chain around his arm, clipping it together around his wrist. **"Just focus on fixing Moka's rosary, and I'll deal with the mixture of blood."**

Tsukune didn't hear what Mikogami replied back with before he slumped back onto the bed asleep.

Mikogami continued to stare at Tsukune after he passed out**. "Aono Tsukune all you do to me is drive more questions to the surface. Hopefully you'll answer some in the future."**

Mikogami turned and walked out the door, leaving Tsukune to sleep in peace.

**TSUKUNE'S SOUL**

A black humanoid figure circled Tsukune's body, waiting for him to awake. Looking down on him with disgust.

Tsukune opened his eyes to the darkness around him, he saw nothing but black. But he was hearing footsteps circling him. His sense of smell betraying him to the stranger around him, he smelled everywhere at once. It felt as if he was laying on grass, and not a floor, but with everything being black he could not tell.

"Looks like you've finally decided to join me." The stranger circling him spoke up, with a smooth male voice that Tsukune immediately recognized.

Looking towards his right, towards the voice. Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration at not being able to see him. "An interesting side effect."

The black figure continued circling Tsukune, glaring. "Side effect? Haha you have my blood running through your veins. But you've trapped me here to rot, I keep you alive right now and this is how to thank me!?"

Tsukune slowly got up, standing in the middle of the circle that the stranger was drawing as if a beast would toy with its prey. "If you are here, then I do not feel sympathy. You would cause more destruction then good."

This only outraged the figure, snarling at Tsukune. "And you're the one to talk!? What good have you done? Where you go death follows."

Tsukune glanced towards the change in position of the voice. "Death may follow me, but that is better than the blood, and horror that awaits the world if you are ever released."

The black figure stepped closer to Tsukune, his voice coming from random locations around Tsukune. "I will destroy the world for what it has done to me. And I will destroy you for standing in the way."

Tsukune tried to make sense of the stranger's location, but it seemed to be random. He couldn't be moving fast enough for the words to travel like they were.

Smirking at his obvious attempt at finding him, the figure backed off. "I've learned a great deal after joining with you. Once you come into my field on control, I can use your knowledge to help me. For this I will thank you, but for everything else. I will loath you."

Kneeling down, Tsukune dropped his head, closing his eyes, trying to feel around him the source of the voice. "You can try to kill me, I will not hold that against you. But if you go after anyone else, I will find you, and destroy you. You are a danger to this world, and I will not let anyone else die from your grief."

The figure stood still looking at Tsukune, kneeling on the ground. "What do you know of my grief!? Nothing! You're just an insolent child trying to play hero!"

Tsukune stood back up, opening his eyes to the lush forest around him. "I'm just as old as you are. Maybe not in body. But in mind and soul. So are you calling yourself an insolent child as well?"

The figure clenched his fist, barring his fangs towards Tsukune's back. "We are nothing alike, you protect those that should die for what they have done."

Tsukune turned around towards the stranger getting his first look at him. "I do not protect those that should die, you've already killed them. I protect those that are innocent, and at danger from you're misconception."

"My misconception!? How dare you, a weakling, talk to me like that!?" The figure bellowed, through clenched teeth.

Tsukune merely smirked back at him. "If I am such a weakling then how am I keeping you at bay from taking over my body?"

The figure couldn't find a comeback, so he just emitted a low growl from his throat. Taking one step towards Tsukune, preparing to lash out.

Tsukune started to gather his Youki in his right hand, while narrowing his eyes at the figure in front of him. "Strike me if you will, but remember these words. I will not back down, I will fight, I will get back up, and I will destroy you if you continue down this path."

The black figure hesitated, gathering his youki in his right hand. "You are just one speed bump in the way to my revenge on this world."

Compressing his Youki to form a black Katana with a white hilt in Tsukune's hand. While a silver longsword with a brown hilt, formed in the figure's hand as they stared into the other's eyes. Each analyzing their opponent's guard.

Both wisped away, leaving after-images of their previous location. The two swords clashed together, sending a shockwave throughout the air. Cracking the rocks, snapping the trees nearby, and tearing up the grass. Both contestants glared at the other, light reflecting off their blades into the other's eyes.

Both pulled back from the lock, disappearing and reappearing in another location. Striking at each other only to be parried or dodged. Each clash of the swords tearing away at the environment around them.

Reengaging into another lock each struggling to gain the edge. "Why do you fight? Why fight for such unimportant people!?"

The figure disengaged from the lock, retreating. Tsukune pursued, trying to get the advantage. Slashing and stabbing as the figure avoided each hit. Quicking his footing, disappearing from sight completely until reappearing behind the figure in the middle of a slash.

The figure managed to turn and engage into another lock, Tsukune's blade only 2 inches from his neck. "You've seen my memories. You know why I fight, if you choose to believe it that is up to you.

Giving up the lock, Tsukune roundhouse kicked the figure in the side of the head. Sending him flying through the trees, snapping the ones he flew through. Tsukune ran after him as he continued snapping trees in half from the force of his kick.

Flipping over and managing to place his feet on the next tree trunk, kicking off, shattering the tree, and slashing Tsukune's left cheek drawing blood. "You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me boy."

The slash instantly healed, leaving behind a tiny scar behind. "Better than that huh?" Tsukune asked growing a smirk.

Tsukune vanished, leaving no trace of his existence. Making the figure look around, desperately trying to find where he went. Getting ready to counter strike from any angle.

Three Tsukune's appeared around him, each in the middle of their attack. The one in front a stab, the two on the sides, a slash. "How's this?" Each Tsukune asked in synchronization.

The figure could only block, and dodge two of the attackers. Leaving the left side one to slash his lower arm off. Black blood poured from the wound as the three Tsukunes disappeared, reappearing as one a little ways away breathing heavily. A new lower arm grew from the appendage, sealing the wound and stopping the blood. The figure flexed his left hand for a moment before returning his attention back to Tsukune who had recovered his breath.

The figure and Tsukune stared at the other, waiting for who would make the first move.

**10 DAYS LATER**

Moka paced back and forth in the Chairman's office, frustrated with her new findings**. "What do you mean he's still in the infirmary!?"  
**  
**"Again he's taking the effects of being sealed badly."** Mikogami explained for the fifth time, rubbing his forehead from Moka's continuous yelling.

**"What did you use to seal him with!? A normal rosary wouldn't have this effect!"** Moka yelled, finally plopping herself down in the chair in front of the desk.

Mikogami looked up at her wondering what all he should tell her**. "I...didn't use a normal rosary."  
**  
Moka narrowed her eyes at Mikogami, wanting to strangle him at this point**. "And what did you use?"** Moka asked threateningly

Mikogami stood up from his chair, sighing as he moved over to a filing cabinet. **"I used a Holy Lock, I couldn't use a Rosary."  
**  
Moka watched as Mikogami took a file from the filing cabinet, and walking back to the desk. **"Why would Tsukune need a seal that only focuses on holy prot."  
**  
Mikogami slammed the file on the desk, shutting her up**. "Now that you are done asking questions, how about I ask you a question."  
**  
Sighing Moka waited, slouching back in the chair. Crossing her arms as she waited for the question that Mikogami would apparently ask."

Pulling the papers out of the file, Mikogami spread them across the desk. Laying them facing towards Moka, they each held the same interface. A few numbers and percentages. There were twelve papers in total, each with the title of Tsukune's name and the date.

Mikogami sat down at his desk, and pointed out each title of the papers**. "This is Tsukune's medical records here at this school, I have had one new one filed each day he was here."**

Pointing at one of the upper numbers**. "This is Tsukune's blood count as well as the type." Mikogami moved his finger to another two numbers below." These are the percentages of the types of blood in his system."  
**  
**"Wait types?"** Moka asked eyeing the chairman, as she watched where he was pointing.

Mikogami looked back at her frustrated with her continuous interrupting**. "If you would stop asking questions, maybe I can supply a few answers."  
**  
Moka shut up, just listening to Mikogami's explanation. Not speaking out.

Mikogami retuned back to explaining pointing back at the percentages**. "Aono has two different blood types in his blood stream right now. The first vampiric, the second human."**

He waited for the interruption but it never came. Sighing in peace as he asked his question. **"Now that you know, what these three things mean. What so you notice about them in each record?"  
**  
Moka looked at each paper, reading each number on every paper. **"They're identical?"**

**"Precisely! He is retaining 10% of his blood as human blood, without the vampiric venom eating it away." **Mikogami stated.

Moka looked up, ignoring the papers**. "How would he retain 10% of his original blood?"**

Sighing, Mikogami propped his elbows up on the desk. **"I'm not sure…but something else is at work here…something that we don't understand...or aren't meant to understand"**

Moka looked nervously at the chairman, chewing her lip as she remembered the conversation with Tsukune before she had left the next day.

Noticing her sudden change in demeanor. **"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this? Would you Miss. Akashiya?"**

"You know it's rude to talk about someone, when they can't defend themselves." A voice called from the doorway, drawing both their attentions.

* * *

***Looks around the room desperately from under the desk***

**Ok...looks like she's not here...**

**"Who are you talking to?" Mizore asked walking into the room, a sucker in her mouth.**

**AAHAHAHA...oh it's just you...ok I'm alive.**

**Mizore stared awkwardly at Syphon, edging back towards the door. "Uh right...seems you have a lot on your mind...I'll let you be."**

**I'm fine, uh what did you want to talk about?**

**Stopping her edging towards the door, but ready to leave if things got awkard. "So when am I coming into the story? I'm still not in the other one."**

**I still have to introduce two others...three others if you count Gin. **

**"Ugh why do we have to have that pervert in the story?" Mizore groaned.**

**He's still a main...ish character.**

**Mizore sighed, crossing her arms and looking around the room. "Fine, whatever...I still want to see my Tsukune still."**

**You'll get your**

**"Oh Syphon!" Moka's voice called from outside the doorway.**

**O.O RUN AWAY!**

**Syphon dived out the window, shattering the glass.**

**Moka walked into the room, sniffing the air around her. "Where is that bastard? I swore I smelled his scent in here."**

**Mizore slipped out the door, leaving Moka to search the room for the next half-hour as Syphon clung to the flag pole for dear life silently. **


	7. Trapped in the Springs

**Chapter 7 Trapped in the Springs**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.**

**Bold rules - powerful people :/ **

**Just stating that now...**

**"Wait so does that mean that I'm as powerful as Akashiya well I'm here?" Kurumu asked peeking her head through the doorway.**

**Umm...suuurrrree**

**Kurumu threw her fist in the air, doing a little hop of joy. "Yeh! Time to go kick her ass and take Tsukune-Kun back!"**

**Moka walked behind Kurumu, crossing her arms watching her as she danced around in place.**

***points behind Kurumu***

***Kurumu is oblivious to pointing* **

***presses button under desk* **

**Kurumu stopped hopping when she heard a click, turning around to see Moka behind her before falling through the floor. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **

**Moka looked back up to Syphon, pouting. "I wanted to kick her..."**

**Sorry, those window bills are racking up. **

**Moka whipped her hair behind her, walking back out the room huffing in protest.**

* * *

**"You know it's rude to talk about someone, when they can't defend themselves."** A voice called from the doorway, drawing both their attentions.

Turning around Moka and Mikogami found the bus driver, leaning up against the doorframe cigar in hand. His eyes glowing from underneath the bus cap.

Mikogami sighed looking over at the bus driver. **"Well he can't really talk for himself right now, so I don't think he would mind."  
**  
The bus driver took a slow drag of his cigar, breathing out a deadly smoke cloud. **"You haven't even checked up on him today either."**

Mikogami grabbed the crystal ball he had been using to see inside Tsukune's dreams while he was residing in the infirmary, inspecting it**. "I doubt it will matter…each day it's the same thing."**

The two continued their conversation while Moka looked in-between the two trying to decipher their words. **"Hey I've always found forests to be entertaining."**

Mikogami stared at his friend with a bored expression. **"What is so entertaining in watching my student jump through the trees, acting as if he's Tarzan? I mean come on if he's going to be doing that at least put some animal life in there."**

Moka decided that she would finally speak up, growing irritated at being ignored.** "What are you two talking about? What's this about Tsukune jumping through trees and crap, you just told me he was in the infirmary."**

A surprised look flashed onto Mikogami's face before it returned to the bored expression as he held up his crystal ball a little letting Moka's eyes follow it. **"I have been looking into Tsukune's dreams while he has slept. Each day it's the same thing with him running, and jumping through trees. Hasn't changed once since the sealing."**

The bus driver took another slow drag on his cigar.** "Like I've said before forests to me are really entertaining. Especially at noon on Saturdays."**

Moka looked back at the bus driver analyzing him. **"But its noon on Saturday right now…"**

Looking down at the silver haired vampire, the bus driver flashed a grin as his eyes glowed a brighter yellow before returning back to normal. **"Why I think you are right my dear…a shame that you two will have to miss it apparently. The chairman doesn't like forests after all…I think I'll go and get a snack now…wouldn't want to miss the show."**

After his little ominous speaking he turned and walked out the open door, heading down the stairs while smoking his cigar. Moka and Mikogami shared a quick glance at each other before standing up and following the bus driver out with the crystal ball in Mikogami's hands.

**DOWN IN THE INFIRMARY**

The bus driver looked at the doorway, smoking his cigar. **"Oh so you decided to join me after all?"**

Mikogami glanced over to the corner where the bus driver stood, leaving Moka to walk up to Tsukune's side looking down at his sleeping figure.** "Weren't you going to go get a snack?"**

Flashing a smiling in response and taking a drag on his cigar.** "Didn't have what I wanted."**

**"This scar wasn't here before."** Moka stated catching the other two's attention.

Looking over at Moka who was pointing out a small scar on Tsukune's left cheek.** "Oh I'm sure that it's nothing. No one has come inside this room other than the chairman, and the doctor."**

Mikogami stared at the scar for a second before pulling out the crystal ball. **"Let us see what you think is so interesting."**

The bus driver grinned over at Mikogami, his eyes glowing brightly. **"I wish I did have some popcorn though."**

Moka looked back and forth between the two as they huddled around the chairman holding the crystal ball. **"So how does this thing"**

Without a moment's hesitation, the three of them were sucked into the crystal ball. Stumbling forward, regaining her footing on the grass that she now stood on. Looking around she was now surrounded by a lush forest. Yet it was dead silent, no animals came to greet them or even acknowledge them.

_What the hell?_

Mikogami and the bus driver looked off to the side as Moka continued searching around her. "He's on the move, quick Miss. Akashiya keep up or you will be lost."

Hearing his warning Moka looked back over at the other two that were already on the move, quickly gaining distance between them. "Shit."

Quickly going into a full sprint, Moka caught back up to the two. Weaving between the tress as they went. Zipping through the forest as a high speed, but the terrain showed no recognition of them. Leaving the leaves still as they rushed past.

_Everything is so quiet…and I don't feel any wind at all…just what is going on?_

Mikogami sensing Moka's confusion looked back slightly at the vampire running behind them. "We are just observers here, we cannot interact with this world. Only what Tsukune has brought here of his own will can come in contact with it."

The bus driver took a slow drag of his cigar while running, looking ahead in the distance. **"He's here."**

The three had come to a wide clearing in the middle of the tress around them. After a moment of watching the clearing. A man appeared from the right, running from branch to branch. Easily traveling through the trees, and finally leaping onto a larger branch on the other side of the clearing.

_Tsukune?  
_  
His brown messy hair was longer and darker almost black. Reaching down to the bottom of his neck. Wearing combat boots and some blue jeans that was covered with red. Being shirtless, displayed his scared back. The scars ranging from tiny cuts, to long gashes. But from the distance Moka couldn't make out his face.

_Where is he…from what death has told me he shouldn't have this much power…did he get some when he merged with me?_

Looking up at the sun that was high in the sky that had come, and gone during their fight. Narrowing his eyes at the blazing sun, that produced the perfect amount of heat.

_The tenth sun…Is time passing in the world as we fight? Or is this just something that will become instantaneous? Ugh too many questions, I have to focus. One small slip up and I'm dead. But what will happen, if that happens? AGH shut up! Focus!_

***Leaves cracking***

Tsukune snapped his head towards the direction of the disturbance. There was no animals that he had come across yet, so the chance of it was growing slimmer. Narrowing his eyes at the cluster of leaves and branches trying to pinpoint any movement.  
_  
What is he searching for?_

Where are you…?

Widening his eyes in realization, Tsukune dove back from the branch down to the clearing floor below. The branch he was just kneeling on plummeted to the ground, dirt and dust kicking up from the force of the impact. Flipping back up with one hand onto his feet and skidding back. Putting him only a few feet in front of the three. Looking at where he just was, waiting for the dust to clear.

_I barely saw it attack…how did it move that fast? More importantly what is it?_

Now getting a better view of Tsukune, Moka could tell that he even looked older. He looked as if he was in his mid-twenties, maybe older. His face more defined, his chin broader, his eyebrows sharper. His red slitted eyes, hard and piercing like when she saw him in the infirmary. But they held a rounded edge that they did not have before.

_'Before I came here...I made a deal with death...he would grant me a second chance for what I have done before' Just who were you Tsukune?_

A man in plated mail walked out of the smoke, his face covered by more mail leading into an iron helm. Every inch of the man was covered by either gold plate or grey mail. Rivaling Tsukune's height of 180cm. The heavy armor and his height, giving a very intimidating appearance. Everything about this man, moka couldn't help but feel a little uneasy towards.

A voice came from the armor, a voice that she could not recognize. "How long do you plan on keeping this going? All we do is just strike and retreat, strike and retreat. It isn't doing either of us any good. Our injuries…"

He trailed off looking at something behind Tsukune. "Seems we have company."

The bus driver and the chairman tensed from hearing the man's words. This was Tsukune's world and a fight here would be complicated.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, but decided that it was only a trick to get him to lower his guard. "Stop blabbering, who else would be here anyways? My body's in the infirmary and I doubt Mikogami could figure out how to access this realm."

Mikogami grew a tick mark on his forehead hearing his student's doubt in his abilities. Forgetting the statement that the man had just made.

The man in the armor simply looked back at Tsukune, forming a war axe in his hand. "Fine let me clean them up then we can get back to our fight."

Moka's fingers tingled as she felt the breeze of the slight wind, hearing the rustling of the leaves. Widening her eyes as she remembered the chairman's explanation. 'We are just observers here, we cannot interact with this world. Only what Tsukune has brought here of his own will can come in contact with it'.

_Wait wind…leaves…does this mean?_

Mikogami and the bus driver were getting ready to leap back and run. "Time to go Miss. Akashiya we aren't welcome here anymore." Mikogami called out bringing Moka out of her thoughts.

Before any of the three could react the man in armor was already upon them. Swinging his axe downwards, ready to hack the head of Moka off. Stunning the three of them with his speed.

When did he!? I can't move in time!

Moka stared at the axe, waiting for it to hit her. She couldn't react in time. But it never came, instead she was knocked to the ground with someone else asking her place. The axe buried in his shoulder, and blood gushing from the new wound.

Tsukune stared at the man in armor, as he pulled his axe back out of Tsukune's shoulder. "I'm your opponent, don't get sidetracked!"

Delivering a spartan kick to the man's abdomen. Heavily denting the armor in, from the force. Sending the man flying back, crashing through the trees. Creating a path as he went. Tsukune took one glance back at the stunned Moka, who was starring at his wound that was now lacing itself back together. Closing the gap that the axe had made.

Looking up at Mikogami, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know how the hell you managed to get in here, nor why you would think bringing Moka here was a good idea. But it doesn't matter right now, so just shut up and stay still. I don't need you to be interfering, you're only going to get yourself killed."

Mikogami looked at Tsukune, angered at being talked about like he was trash. "You very much underestimate..."

Mikogami stopped talking when a sword had been formed and was now resting at his neck. Ready to slice it clean off. Tsukune was now standing in front of him, the sword held in his hand.

The sword dissolved as Tsukune lowered his hand. "Shut up, and stay still. You might be a dark lord but that means nothing here. None of you are powerful enough to take him on, so stay here."

Turning around and walking towards the the destroyed trees that he had sent the man through, forming a large two sided maul in his hand. Dragging it through the grass, before randomly swinging it up into the air in an arc. Smashing into the man's side as he appeared above him. Swinging him into the ground. Tskune moved above the man in armor, placing his feet on either side of him. Before creating another similar maul in his other raised hand, swinging it down like a golf club. The first maul fading from view, as the second maul collided with the man's head. Caving in the helm in half as well as the man's head.

The man managed to curl up and kick Tsukune back, disappearing from view as Tsukune smashed into a tree a few feet away. Indenting the tree base into Tsukune's form before stepping out of the tree. Ducking underneath the axe that sliced the tree in half easily, narrowly missing the top of Tsukune's head. The helm from the man was no longer there, showing his pure black humanoid head that held some evidence of the previous caving. Tsukune dived forward, knocking over the figure and kneeling over him as he started to punch the figure's guard trying to hit the head.

Moka watched as Tsukune and the figure fought. Still laying on the ground where Tsukune had pushed her. Still to stunned to move, her eyes staring into Tsukune's as he focused on the figure under him. Even during his fight with Kuyou, his eyes still held some kindness to them. As if he didn't want to fight at all, but knew he had to. These eyes in front of her that she was watching now, held none of that kindness. They showed only his one goal, total victory. To a bystander they couldn't tell the difference, to her it was frightening seeing that look in his eyes.

The figure managed to throw a well-aimed punch at Tsukune, sending him back off him. Quickly pressing his advantage, the figure swung his arm around as an axe formed in in his hand. Tsukune couldn't move in time, causing the axe to hack into his left upper arm. Slicing the rest of his arm off, producing a lot of blood to start pouring from the wound. Ignoring the pain that shot through his body as he side kicked the figure back into the forest. Before falling to his knees, clutching the stump of his arm gasping for breath.

Moka now reacting, quickly got up rushing over to him. "Tsukune!"

The chairman and bus driver appeared beside Tsukune, lifting him up to a standing position and putting his good arm over the bus driver's shoulder. "Quick let us retreat for now, he should be preoccupied from the kick."

Tsukune shook the two of them off him, stumbling forward forming a halberd in his hand and using the shaft as a cane to help him walk. "Get off me, I can still walk. And he will be back."

Moka got in front of Tsukune halting his progress, putting her hands on his chest as he tried moving around her. "Tsukune stop! You're in no condition to fight!"

Tsukune stopped, looking behind her. "Moka move, if I don't force him into a corner he will come back and try again."

Moka made no attempt at moving out of his way, pushing him back. "You're missing an arm! What do you..."

Tsukune cut her off yelling at her. "Move!"

Before Moka could slap him in the face for daring to yell at her, he was already behind her. Turning around getting ready to yell back at him, only to see a partisan embedded into his right shoulder. Blocking the path to her head. Locking the shaft of the spear under his elbow, and snapping it in two, Tsukune thrust forward his halberd. Stabbing the figure through the armor in the middle of his chest. Pulling it back out as the figure stumbled back, holding his chest. Twisting the halberd in his hand, and locked it up against his arm. Tsukune slashed up, slicing straight through the armor, cutting off the figure's own right arm. But before he could come back and slice off his head, the figure retreated. Quickly running through the forest, leaving a trail of black blood behind him.

Tsukune stared at the figure as he escaped, falling forward and dropping his halberd to the ground as it faded away. "Dammit."

Moka caught him as he slumped into her arms, looking back up at the chairman and the bus driver. "Ok where are we supposed to go? We can't exactly stay here."

The chairman looked around the clearing, trying to see through the trees for a suitable resting area. "I'm not sure, let me take a look..."

Tsukune groaned, standing back up. "Ohhhhhh how long was I out?"

The three of them stared at him, as if he was insane. "Wait you're already back up!?"

Tsukune looked back at the chairman, unaffected from missing his arm, and the stab wound that was now healing. "So I wasn't out long, good."

Turning towards where he had come from before the fight, Tsukune started walking away looking back after a moment realizing they weren't following. "Come on I don't have all day, I'll need to actually treat my arm before it can heal properly. Regrowing an arm isn't easy, and a lot of things can happen if it isn't at least wrapped before it regrows."

The chairman and Moka were stunned at the causality of Tsukune talking about losing an arm. **"Shouldn't we take your arm with us?"**

They all looked back at Tsukune's arm that lay on the ground, Tsukune considering the bus driver's suggestion. "No, it's better to just fully regrow it. A bit more painful, but that doesn't matter. Now come on, we have to make the trip to where I'm staying."

The bus driver shrugged, taking another cigar from his pocket and lighting it. Talking a slow drag as he started following Tsukune. Leaving the stunned Moka and Mikogami behind to catch up after a moment of realizing that they were now walking into the forest. Glancing at the other one last time before walking into the forest after the bus driver, and Tsukune.

**TIME SKIP**

They walked through the forest silently, the blood from Tsukune's wound had stopped. But it had yet to heal any from when it had been cut off. The bus driver and Tsukune walked side by side, conversing about random topics. Producing smiles and laughter from the two. Moka and Mikogami walked behind, following them. Moka's eyes wandering back to his wound every few minutes. Both Mikogami and Mok felt a little uncomfortable with how the bus driver and Tsukune were talking and conversing as if they were going on a mid-day stroll.

Walking out of the forest into a destroyed area full of rumble, dirt, split trees, and random holes in the ground. "What happened here?"

Tsukune looked back at Moka as he continued walking thought the destroyed area. "This is where me and him started fighting, we were going head to head during this so we went a bit overboard with our power."

Mikogami could understand this, from the speed at which he was seeing both Tsukune and the figure move they would each have respective amount of power to back it. But Moka however couldn't fathom the destructibility that these two people could create. She could barely watch the battle as it was, to her they kept blurring and coming into focus a moment later.

Mikogami inspected the destroyed landscape as they passed. "So how much longer to this place you are staying at?"

Looking back ahead to another entrance to the trees on the other side of the circle. "Just passed this tree line then we're there."

Stepping through the cluster of trees to come to a breath taking sight before her. The greenest grass she had ever seen leading up to calm spring waters. Veins and roots leaving the edges of the water to their owners above. Rocks towered above the spring, housing more of the forest. The sun was now dusk, casting a golden light through the trees, and over the waters. The water, feeding from the waterfall above as it came crashing down from the top of the rocks to the spring down below. Moka could see through clear waterfall, a cave laid in wait behind it. If it had been any other time of day the sun or moon would have reflected over the water and hidden the cave from view. Moka couldn't help but feel at peace from the new area that she had just been introduced to.

The bus driver took a slow drag on his cigar, blowing out a cloud of smoke. **"Nice place you have here kid."**

Tsukune continued towards the water, not looking back. "It's not mine, but thanks I'm sure he would appreciate it."

Getting a devilish grin, as he held the cigar in his hand.** "I know he would."**

The other two looked over at the bus driver smiling. Moka and Mikogami confused as to what they were talking about while Tsukune simply smiled back. Stopping a few feet from the water.

Tsukune looked back at the gawking Moka, and the analyzing Mikogami as the bus driver walked up next to him waiting. "You can either walk beside me to the cave or you can swim, your choice."

Mikogami simply raised an eyebrow while Moka looked a little uneasy staring at the water. "Very well Mr. Aono I shall play your game."

Tsukune rolled his eyes as Mikogami and Moka walked up next to him. "Just stay close to me."

Tsukune started to walk forward towards the water, leaving Moka very nervous. "Tsukune are you sure that..."

Tsukune offered his hand to Moka, as he was at the edge of the water. "Trust me, its fine. The water won't hurt you, nor will you get wet. I promise."

Moka a looked at his hand before looking up at his face that held one of his famous smiles, and the usual kindness in his eyes before taking his hand. "I'm so kicking you if I get hurt from this."

The statement earned a chuckle from Tsukune while Mikogami snickered and the bus driver merely took another drag on his cigar. Tsukune walked forward onto the water, leaving ripples through the water. As he stopped from not feeling Moka follow, looking back at the silver haired vampire who still stared at the water in front of her. Not budging an inch towards it.

Sighing as he walked back stopping next to Moka, and letting go of her hand. Tsukune knelt down as he wrapped his good arm around her waist hoisting her up and over his shoulder. Carrying her like a sack of potatoes, earning a squeal and screams of protests from her.

Blushing madly, and pounding his back with her hands. "Put me down this instant Tsukune!

Mikogami and the bus driver looked at the sight awkwardly, looking off to the sides. "Sorry can't, you didn't want to walk. And I know you won't swim over."

Moka's face was beet red from the embarrassment as she kicked and pounded on Tsukune yelling at him to let her down. "Put me down! Damn it Tsukune, I don't like this ride, let me down! I'll walk! Just let me down!"

Mikogami and the bus driver looked the other way whistling as they walked over the water, finding the trees very interesting at the moment. "Kicking and screaming won't do you any good."

Moka stopped her kicking and pounding as she resorted to pleading. "Please let me down Tsukune! Plllleeeaaasseee!"

Tsukune just continued walking towards the cave. "Nope."

"Hmpf." Moka huffed propping her elbow on Tsukune's back and resting her head on her hand.

Moka realized they should have been at least chest deep right now but they weren't. Looking down at the water, she found that they were walking on the water. Creating ripples with each step they each took. Fascinated with the water that was parting its way for each foot. Then growing irritated.

Me! A mighty vampire, reduced to nothing by a little fear of water! Ugh how can I even show my face to anyone and have them take me seriously now!? Oh Kami I must look like such a child right now...stupid water! I hate you! AAARRRGGG! My life is over!

Moka released an annoyed grunt as she lightly kicked Tsukune, getting a raised eyebrow from Tsukune for the sudden outburst. But continued forward not saying anything.

Mikogami watched as the waterfall parted way for them. "So I assume you are manipulating your world around you somehow?"

Tsukune looked over at Mikogami, walking into the cave. "Well this is my personal world...I just don't like manipulating it. But yes it is possible for me to control the world around me here."

Tsukune knelt down, letting Moka stand back up on the rock of the cave, blushing madly from having to be carried across the water. "When we get back, that never happened."

Mikogami smiled over at Moka. "What never happened?"

Tsukune walked over to one side, grabbing a white shirt that laid on a lone rock. "Play nice people, I'm not a babysitter. Now...how did you get here Mikogami?"

Mikogami went and sat down at another rock, folding his hands together. While the bus driver leaned up against the wall smoking his cigar. Moka went to sit next to Tsukune on the far side from the water as he tore a part of his shirt up into a few rags. Holding the shirt with his teeth, and tearing with his good hand.

Sighing as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I have recently gotten a new toy that I have been using to see inside your dreams."

Tsukune stood up, walking to behind the waterfall. "How come neither he nor I haven't been able to detect your presence until today?"

Moka watched as Tsukune wet down the rags in the water fall, ringing them out of excess water. "I've always kept my distance, I've never been that close to you here before while observing. Nor have I ever seen him until today. So now that I've answered that, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Tsukune walked back over to his rock, sitting down again as Moka slightly scooted away from the wet rags. "I haven't finished yet. And seriously, there's nothing bad about the water. It won't hurt you, here touch it."

Tsukune brought out the wet rag in front of Moka, waiting for her to at least touch it to realize nothing bad would happen. Moka looked back and forth between Tsukune and the rag. Finally swallowing her fear Moka reached out and touched the tip of the rag waiting for the shock. Moka opened her eyes, realizing no shock had come. And now she was leaned about 3 feet to the right away from the rag, touching it with the tip of her finger. Cowering away from it as if an explosion would occur. Moka looked back up to Tsukune blushing and giving an embarrassed smile before grabbing the rag inspecting it.

Sighing and narrowing his eyes at Mikogami as Moka inspected the wet rag, trying to determine if any herbs had been applied and she hadn't noticed. "Now, why the hell is Moka here!?

Tsukune raising his voice caught both Moka, and Mikogami by surprise, but it was a legitimate question. "I didn't think there was any danger..."

This only annoyed Tsukune as he took back the rag, after Moka had finished her inspection coming up still confused about the water. "You assumed there was no danger!? If Moka's here then that means that the school break has ended or is close. Then that also means I've been unconscious in the infirmary for more than a week now. So you definitely knew something was wrong if I was being unconscious for that long. Whatever! You know what!? It doesn't matter anymore! What's done is done! But I want you three out of here as soon as you can!"

Mikogami, started to say something until Moka interrupted before he could began. "I'm not going anywhere! I don't care that you don't want me here right now! I'm staying and that's that!"

Tsukune got ready to counter and make sure that they would go back until Mikogami said something he didn't expect. "We can't go back anyway."

Tsukune snapped his head back over to Mikogami. "What?"

Mikogami sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well...he kind of sealed your world again."

Tsukune just started at him. "So you're telling me that he already resealed the passage that you took here?"

Nodding, before looking out the waterfall to the dying light. "I tried to transport us back when Miss. Akashiya was in danger...well obviously I couldn't so, I'm guessing that he resealed the passage I used to get here. We'll have to wait for him to unseal it, or you to wake up."

Moka looked satisfied that the issue resolved itself in her favor. "See there, end of conversation."

Tsukune clenched his teeth, as he started wrapping the end of the stump, both from the pain of touching the open wound and from Mikogami's mistake. "Now...how about who is he exactly? I have a few theories, but better to get from the source."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Moka got up and grabbed the rags from his hand, wrapping it for him. "Here at least let me do it, you'll never get a knot if you just use your one hand."

Tsukune looked back over at Mikogami. "...I would rather not explain it...but I know one of your theories are correct, so keep it to yourself."

Mikogami looked confused for a moment before realizing what possibilities he couldn't say aloud here. "Very well Mr. Aono, I shall keep stay my words."

Tying the rags into a knot before looking back and forth between Tsukune and Mikogami. "And why can't he say his theories? I would also like to know just what that was."

Tsukune and Mikogami looked at the other for a moment not saying anything agitating Moka, throwing her arms in the air. "Fine, whatever don't tell me. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Tsukune sighed and shook his head as he watched Moka walk deeper into the cave, leaving the Mikogami and Tsukune alone as the bus driver was somewhere else. "You should probably also get some sleep, sorry for the bad arrangements."

Mikogami gave a light chuckle, his eyes shining from underneath the hood. "I've had far worse, this isn't so bad. What about you?"

Tsukune Looked back out the cave, through the waterfall. "I don't need to sleep or eat, I just come here to recuperate after fighting. So I'll just guard the entrance as always."

Getting up from his seat, and looking down at his student. "Very well Mr. Aono, I bid you good night."

"Same." Tsukune mumbled watching the waterfall crash onto the water.

Mikogami took his leave, going a little farther into the cave to find a suitable sleeping area. The bus driver gone and nowhere to be found. Moka sat at the end of the cave, leaning up against the wall. Arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed as she closed her eyes trying to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Moka walked into Syphon's room with an annoyed look on her face. "So what I'm weak now?"**

**Huh?**

**"Don't huh me! How come the bus driver only gets bold!?" Moka yelled at Syphon, clenching her fists.**

**It's the bus driver! He always has bold! **

***Bus crashes through doorway***

**The bus driver lost his smile as he looked around the room seeing only Moka and Syphon there. "Ah...I'm early apparently...whatever."**

***Drives back out the hole the bus just made***

**Moka and Syphon shared one look before looking back at the hole.**

**Yukari peeked her head through the hole, examining it. "What happened here?"**

***Bus crashes through wall***

**Will you stop running through stuff!**

**The bus driver grinned madly the cigar clutched in his teeth. "Come Ms. Sendo time to get ready for class. Come with me if you want to live."**

**Yukari looked back and forth between Syphon and Moka who stood on the opposite side of the room, jaw dropped. While the bus driver grinned manically towards her.**

**Slowly backing up from the hole, into the hallway. "Uhh...I think I'll just go."**

**The bus driver's right eye turned red as he starred at Yukari leaving. "Target, must prepare...capture target at all costs." **

**The bus roared to life, wheels spinning as he roughly turned inside the room. Driving through the room into the hallway after Yukari who ran screaming in horror. Increasing the size of the holes in the walls.**

**Uhh...**

**Moka looked back at Syphon, confused as much as him. "I...don't know..."**

**Ok then...hopefully she'll be ok...**


End file.
